Pen Pals
by redfrog
Summary: Hermione goes away to college and is unable to come home for years. She writes to her friends and former teachers. Eventual HGSS romance, non HBP compliant.
1. Back story

Pen Pals:

_**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me and I am not making any $$$ off of it. This world belongs to the talented JKR, I am just playing with it. _

_**Note**: This story is AU to HBP mostly due to the fact that this plot line has been sitting in my notebook since before the book came out. Also, I happen to like the Snape/Hermione aspect and that doesn't really work without him being a good guy. I have the basic story idea in my head, but none of the meat has been written yet. I have a 10 month old baby so I do not have much time to write and will update as often as I can. Also, I do not have a beta, and do not plan on using one. I will spell check as best I can… but please no flames for spelling, punctuation or grammar errors because if I spend my limited time hunting for them you will never get a story update._

**Prologue:**

Sixth and seventh year were tough on the 'Golden Trio' as many called Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The first stumbling block to the trio's seemingly perfect harmony was the fiasco at the ministry and the revelation of the prophesy. Harry was unable to forgive himself for leading his friends into danger and for the death of his godfather. When he returned for 6th year he was more reserved and spent most of his time researching ways to kill Voldemort. Without Harry acting as a buffer between them Ron and Hermione fought even more. Ron, in all his glorious wisdom, believed the reason they fought so much is because of romantic tension and so the two of them tried dating. When their relationship spectacularly failed after their first kiss left Ron feeling like he had just kissed Ginny and had Hermione rolling around in laughter on the floor, they became even more distant. It wasn't that they thought less of each other or even that they grew apart, their relationship was just different. They were the silent support the other two needed and they still loved each other and were best friends, but they were not as close anymore.

Harry and Ron's relationship cooled even more in 7th year when Harry was named both Quidditch captain and Head Boy and Ron's jealousy nature got the better of him. Harry spent the first half of the year absorbing anything he could find trying to find a way to destroy the monster that was plaguing his nightmares. Dumbledore had discovered, however late, that Occlumency would not work on the connection Harry had to Voldemort due to the nature of the curse scar. Harry was addicted to dreamless sleep potion and headache reducers as he used them daily to be able to function. Things came to a head in the war effort when during a February Hogsmeade visit Harry and Tonks, his Order escort at the time, were kidnapped by the death eaters.

It seemed the power that Voldemort didn't know really was love and that Harry had been harboring some very strong feelings for the young Auror who he believed he would never have a chance with. When Voldemort threatened to kill Tonks, Harry flung curse after curse at the snake like man. The two brother wands connected again, keeping the death eaters out and Tonks lying unconscious between the two powerful wizards. Harry became frustrated and sad that nothing he ever did would be enough to purge the evil in front of him and started thinking about all the people and good things the vile man had ruined and a white beam of pure magic shot out of his chest and killed Voldemort instantly.

As soon as the battle began Snape alerted the Order of the death eaters' location and they arrived just in time to see Harry defeat the greatest dark wizard of the age. They rounded the Death Eaters who were at the meeting up without too much of a fight as they were still in shock that their master was defeated by a school boy. The only two who gave any protest were Bellatrix Lestrange, who was ultimately killed by Neville Longbottom in their ensuing duel and Lucius Malfoy who knew he didn't have enough money to buy himself out of prison again.

Harry was given an Order or Merlin 1st Class for his war efforts and expected to go back to school like a good little savior and be all happy and content. Instead he turned the ministry on its ear by accusing Fudge of being a Voldemort supporter, pressed charges against Umbridge for her antics during his 5th year, and then called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. He had discovered during his research that as head of both the Potter and Black families, since Sirius left him everything, he held two seats on the court and it only took the recommendation of two of the 6 original families to call a full session.

During his upheaval he cleared Sirius' name, had every ministry member checked for the dark mark, called for a vote of 'No Confidence' in Fudge and was able to get Severus Snape recognized for all his service to the cause and his coveted prize of an Order of Merlin, although only 2nd class since he had been a Death Eater at one point during his youth. When Harry finally returned to school a month after the battle he was a different person. He was a man where all his friends were still boys, he was unconcerned with petty school yard gossip or rivalries, and the only reason he even returned was to take his NEWTs.

Harry's return to the school marked the unofficial end to the "Golden Trio" as Ron was completely unable to hide his jealousy and Harry no longer had the patience or desire to coddle his 'best friend.' Harry and Hermione grew closer during their quiet study hours, especially as she was the only girl in the whole school who wasn't trying to throw herself at the 'Savior of the World'. Harry and Tonks wrote letters to each other the rest of the year and Hermione was once again the only one who seemed to understand and accept how important Tonks was in Harry's life. The final blow to the trio came during the 'Celebration Ball' a month before the end of the year when Molly Weasley quite unsubtly asked Harry when he was going to get together with Ginny as she had decided they should be married. When Harry told her that he had no intentions of marrying let alone dating Ginny as he was more than happy with Tonks Ron go upset and told Harry the only reason Harry wanted Tonks was because she could change herself into anyone he wanted and that Ginny 'deserved' to be his wife since she had loved him so long and for how much the Weasley family had done for Harry over the years. Harry promptly showed the gathered crowd that he really was the powerful wizard that was capable of destroying the darkest wizard of the age. He told Ron in no uncertain terms that if he had ever suspected that the Weasley's affection was some sort of down payment on a marriage contract that he never would have set foot in their presence. Molly, never realizing what a precarious situation it was, tried to ease the tension by telling Harry that he really would be better off with Ginny as she was able to cook and tend to a home and that Tonks was just 'way to old for you dear.'

The papers speculated for weeks what Harry would have done if Bill and Charlie and not instantly pulled their mother and brother away from Harry and the twins pulled Harry and Tonks outside to cool off. The only picture of the whole spectacle was taken well afterwards of Hermione trying, unsuccessfully, to console Ginny on her loss with Arthur Weasley in the background; shoulders slumped and head in his hands. Ron then made things worse than ever the next day at breakfast when he told Harry he was no longer welcome to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry just nodded curtly and headed over to join the Slytherins for breakfast. Hermione was the only one aware that he had been befriending Slytherin house for years and had more friends in the house of Snakes than in the other three combined. The uproar in the castle when the only response to Harry's approach of their table was Draco Malfoy scooting over to give him room was tremendous. The only detention Hermione earned since 1 year was when she put Ron in a full body bind, stunned Ginny and then charmed her voice to be heard by all that they were a bunch of immature idiots and they were lucky Harry decided to save their hides as she would have let them rot if they treated her like they did him.

Graduation was an interesting affair as after Hermione's spectacular dressing down the houses started making friends. Hermione graduated top of their class with Harry not far behind and received a full ride scholarship to her choice of magical universities. Her parents were proud of her but they were ready to get back to a normal life and she had decided to move out and just carry all her belongings with her to university. She loved her parents but they had never understood magic and once they realized it was not something she would 'grow out of' they grew apart. Harry moved in with Remus after graduation and was planning on taking his seats on the Wizengamot. He did give himself a graduation present though. It turned out that #4 Privet Drive belonged to him and that he owned controlling interest in Grunnings Drill Company where his uncle worked. So for Graduation he placed muggle repelling charms on #4 and had Vernon Dursley tossed out of the Grunnings building. It seemed his mother had been worried about her sister as Vernon was unable to support them when they were first married and had his father buy the company and stipulate that Vernon must always have a job and that it had to pay well, they then purchased #4 Privet Drive and had it seem as if it was a gift from Lily's parents when they died. Harry's favorite part of everything was watching his uncle turn purple when he realized that it was Harry who had done everything. Of course watching the look of horror on Dudley's face when he was told he would have to get a job was good too.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure you want to go to school that far away?" Harry asked Hermione once again as he helped her pack up her belongings from her parents house.

"It is the best school in the world," she told him again with a laugh as it was the 5th time he had asked since they started packing.

"But it's in Australia! You can't even just floo back for a visit or apparate and Portkeys have to be arranged months ahead of time!" He complained again to her, he couldn't believe they would be so far apart; he had never spent more than a month away from her since they were 11!

"We'll still write to each other," she told him with a smile. "Besides we have the letter boxes that Professor Dumbledore made for me so that we don't even have to use owls!" They finished packing her stuff and headed to #12 for the rest of the summer. Hermione's parents had not reacted well to knowing that she was definitely never coming back to the muggle world and even worse when she said she was going to spend the next 5 to 7 years in Australia for university. Harry offered her a place to stay until she left and she was grateful. She was also glad she would be able to spend quality time with Harry before she left for so long.

"The place looks great," She told him as they walked in. Harry had hired both Dobby and Winky as his house elves and they were working wonders on the House of Black. She was surprised to see quite a few of her Hogwarts professors when they went into the kitchen.

"Albus decided to reinforce the wards over the summer and kicked everyone out, including himself," he told her laughing at the Headmaster who was sitting at the end of the table examining a box of sweets. "I offered everyone a place to stay and this way they are in appariting distance to Diagon Alley, can come and go as they wish and can still have staff meetings every week."

"Why on earth would they have staff meetings during the summer, I thought that was the only time of year they got to have a life?" Hermione asked him.

"To most of us Hogwarts is our life Hermione; you don't mind if I call you Hermione now do you?" Minerva McGonagall asked her. "And you are free to call us by our first names as well now that you are graduated."

"Thank you Professor but that will take some getting used to," Hermione told her cheerfully. "I am glad to see you again."

Two weeks later Harry walked in on Hermione trying to transfigure some of her older muggle clothing into an outfit appropriate for where they were planning on going to dinner. "Hermione, why don't you wear something you already own?" He teased her before noticing how that made her seem sad.

"I don't own anything suitable," she told him trying to change the subject.

"What's the real problem?" He asked her, knowing she could care less about fashion.

"It's nothing important Harry," she told him, turning her back to him. "I am just trying to save money is all."

Harry, being much more perceptive after becoming friends with the Slytherins, realized she was hiding something and that she didn't want to bother him with it. "Well, let's go look in the storage room Dobby and Winky have set up. They salvaged anything that was not coated in dark magic and I believe that includes a wardrobe or two… maybe there are some decent robes. No offense but transfigured clothing looks… well… it looks a lot like transfigured clothing!" Hermione laughed and followed him to the storage area, glad he dropped the subject. "You can have anything you find in here; I told all the teachers the same thing. This is the stuff I don't need or want and it is up for grabs as it will just sit her unused otherwise. You wouldn't believe what those two elves found hidden around here. I have three other rooms of stuff to sort through that I thought looked useful or just wanted to have so don't think you're putting me out by taking anything. I think Albus already honked onto a few trinkets for his office!"

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed herself that afternoon. The storage room as Harry called it was the old ballroom and was packed full of stuff. It was like a flea market and she was the only one shopping and didn't have to negotiate prices! She found at least half dozen old wardrobes with wizarding clothing in them. She was so relieved. What she hadn't told Harry was that she was basically broke. She knew she would have to confess her situation to him before she left as she would need a loan for her first semester of books and she had read that you always wanted to get a personal loan from one of the wealthy families rather than trying to go to the Goblins as they were ruthless.

The first big 'treasure' she had found was a multi-compartment trunk which was a life saver as she was now toting all her worldly possessions and even shrunk down they had filled her trunk, book bag and three suitcases. The trunk even had a special compartment for books that could store her entire library; or rather an entire library as it would hold more books that she could dream of owning. There were 5 compartments, but 4 were hidden to all but the owner according to the manual she had found with it. As the trunk was unclaimed at the moment she could see all the compartments. The visible compartment was the standard trunk like she had, plus the library compartment, a wardrobe compartment, a compartment with different temperature controls for plants or potions ingredients and another large compartment for general storage. She thought it was the most versatile trunk she could have imagined.

She filled the wardrobe compartment with the robes and clothing she had found. She had always preferred the more classic styles anyways so there was no problem with the clothing being a few years or even decades old. She knew she would have to have Winky help her tailor some of them to her, but she had a lot of time to do that before she left. Her best find in the room was the collection of potions supplies. There was a large crate full of potions masters' equipment. She knew it was high quality, expensive and she was lucky to find it. She would not be able to purchase such equipment until she received her mastery, the only way to buy it was to have your license or inherit it. There were full sets of caldrons in all metals as well as scales, mortars and pestles, vials and jars… everything she was dreading having to purchase for her education. She had decided that she was going to get double masters in potions and transfiguration.

She was excited again to find shelves of books, she summoned Dobby to ask why they were not in the library and he informed her that these were the duplicates and she was allowed any or all of them. She was unable to contain herself and emptied every single one of them into her trunk. She was having such a good time that she would have been late for dinner if Fred and George had not come in looking for a Quidditch set.

"You two already have one don't you?" She had asked them confused.

"Yeah but we want to experiment on it and didn't want to ruin ours!" Fred told her and they all headed to the entry to meet Harry. It was their summer tradition to head to a different muggle restaurant in London every Thursday night. Harry, Tonks, Fred, George, Remus, Neville, Hermione and Bill were the main group that always went and other joined them as their schedules allowed. They chose Thursday so they had a better chance of getting served their group was so large. They had decided on Italian food for the night and spent the evening discussing what everyone was up to and how to get Fred and George's new ideas to work. They had become the unofficial think tank of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione was so glad she had come to stay with Harry. She had been having discussions with all her former professors while they stayed with Harry as well. The second night she was there she got into a discussion with Albus and Minerva, as she was instructed to call them, about the animagus transformation. They were both transfiguration masters but only Minerva was an animagus. After the two argued over the advantages of being an animagus they decided that Minerva should begin instructing Hermione in the beginning stages of the transformation so that she could decided if it was for her or not. The reason that there are so few animagus in the world is that it takes a lot of work, concentration, power and most of all it is becomes harder top accomplish with age. The reason Albus never became one was that by the time he had the desire he was already into triple digits in age and it would take more power than he was willing to expend.

The university had an entire semester long class on the beginning stages of the animagus transformation where they learned to meditate and find if they had the capacity for the transformation as well as to understand the process better before making such an important decision. Once a person completed the transformation the animal be3came a part of them and that was why it sometimes seemed that the person acted a bit like their animal form. The person had to spend time in their form on a regular basis as well or they would start to suffer hallucinations of their animal's desires and could loose themselves to the animal within.

So Hermione was spending two hours each morning learning from Minerva and absolutely loved it. She had always respected her head of house but had never gotten to know her. They were kindred spirits, both love to learn and would have been placed in Ravenclaw if it wasn't for their loyalty and tendency to bend the rules when it was called for. She knew she was going to miss her teacher and new friend when she left.

"You know Hermione there is a potion that will reveal your animal form to you," Minerva told her one day after they finished meditating. "I would normally discourage anyone from taking that route since they usually think they can skip strait to transforming once they know. But since you know better as well as are probably the only student I have ever had that was capable of brewing it, I thought you could try it."

"I have thought about it, I am sure I could brew it but there are two ingredients that are only available to masters." She told her friend sadly. "Do you think professor Snape would get them for us?"

"Well you could certainly ask him," Minerva told her, although both women were skeptical. "Perhaps we should ask him in front of Albus?" They both laughed as they knew Snape had a hard time saying no to the headmaster.

Two days and a few hundred glares later she was beginning the brewing process for the animagus potion. Professor Snape had insisted upon supervising her brewing to make sure she didn't waste the ingredients. The two spent the next few hours in the potions lab in the basement of Harry's house. Severus was jealous of her equipment; the caldron she brought out to use was of the finest quality. He may have been able to purchase master level equipment but there was no way he could afford such quality on his teaching salary.

To try and repay his unlikely kindness in assisting her with her ingredients she decided to let him in on her secret of how she got the equipment. She could tell he wanted to ask but refused to. "This set was from Orion Black, the last potions master in the Black line before the lien became known for the dark arts." She told him with a smile. "There is another set up there from another Black relative, it's very nice but I needed the complete set and the remaining one is only a standard set. You are welcome to it."

"I do not believe Potter extended the same invitation to me," Severus said trying to keep the longing out of his voice.

"Nonsense, you were sitting there with everyone else when he offered," she told him with a smile. "I'll show you where they are when we're done."

When they had finished the first stage of the potion and left it to simmer Hermione dragged him up to the storage room. Severus only put up a token protest as she led him to the nicest caldron set he had ever seen, it was even better than the one she had! They were of the highest quality he had ever seen. He saw that she was correct and that it was only a standard set but that was all he really needed in this quality, for how often he used the rest of the equipment he could use his lower quality instruments. "I hate the idea that I have to thank Potter for these," he told her as they searched for any other good finds in the room.

"Do you realize there was almost no spite in that sentence? I think you don't actually mean that anymore." Hermione told him teasingly.

"Unfortunately true," he admitted. "After everything he has done for me I can not justify my hatred… even if he does resemble his father."

"How noble of you," she deadpanned.

Severus snorted, taking a lot of effort not to laugh. "At least I can still torment all the Weasleys."

They were both amazed that they were enjoying each others company. Severus was impressed that she was not one of those women that chattered non-stop and that when she did speak it was intelligent and insightful or witty. Hermione was surprised at how differently he was acting than when she was in school. She wondered if his spiteful personality was a front for the students or if he was finally starting to relax now that Voldemort was dead.

"Oooh, Professor look at these, they are gorgeous." Hermione said reverently running her hands over the polished wood of two beautiful boxes. They were beautiful mahogany boxes with hinged lids. Even Severus appreciated their aesthetic qualities. "These would make wonderful letter boxes." She told him, wondering if he would consent to write to her as well.

"What type of letter boxes do you mean?" He asked her realizing she meant something more than just to store old letters in.

"Albus has made letter boxes for me and a few friends that are linked so that we can keep in touch with me being so far away. They were smaller than these but I would love to be able to have a larger one that could transport small items as well." She explained that she most likely would not be back to visit the entire length of her schooling.

"4 years must seem like a very long time to be away from home," he told her wondering if he should ask Albus for a charmed box as well. The young woman was fascinating and he always enjoyed intelligent discourse.

"Actually I am pursuing two masteries so it will take between 5 and 7 years, depending on how involved I want to become." She told him with a small smile at his shocked look. She knew there were very few who had the fortitude to pursue multiple masteries as one was difficult enough. "I am planning on sitting for both Transfiguration and Potions."

Severus was shocked that she was going into his field. He had been hearing Minerva brag for weeks about how her star pupil was following in her footsteps and that she was giving her private tutoring. "If you are pursuing potions perhaps you would not mind if Albus charmed a letter box for me as well. It may help you to have an outside expert to consult on some of your work." He wondered if she would even wish to keep in touch.

"I would greatly appreciate that sir," she told him with a huge smile. "I had been hoping to ask you but was unsure how to broach the topic. Let's take these wonderful boxes to Albus and have him charm them. This will let me be able to give my original box to Minerva as it is much more suited to her. Albus decided I needed a Gryffindor themed box to remind me of home."

"Too flashy for you?" Severus smirked thinking of all the 'colorful' presents Albus had tried to give him over the years.

"Yes, although it is very delicate engraving with repeating griffins and a large Gryffindor logo on the top. It is both cherry wood and a golden maple and very pretty and almost subdued for what the headmaster usually comes up with but it will look wonderful on Minerva's desk and I just love these boxes." She said as they made their way to the office Albus was using for the summer.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Harry asked her once again as they were all gathered around her in the living room. She was going to take the animagus potion and Harry was worried.

"You know it's brewed properly so there is nothing to worry about," she laughed at him. "Besides, all it does it put me to sleep for a few moments and then I wake up and nothing is different. I won't be transforming anytime soon!" She grinned at everyone gathered which consisted of Harry, Tonks, Remus, Minerva, Albus and Severus, and then downed the potion in one go and laid back carefully on the couch. She felt herself fall deeply within herself and was pleasantly surprised when she encountered her inner self. What most people did not realize is that everyone has many potential forms to choose from. There are different forms based upon the power it takes to become them. Weaker wizards may have the potential for a large form but not enough magic to effect the change. She suspected the reason Rita Skeeter and Peter Pettigrew were so small was that they had limited power.

Hermione quickly dismissed the very large Griffin form as she could never be comfortable in that large a body and wanted something more useful. She also dismissed the smallest form which was a tiny grey mouse as she didn't want to be accidentally exterminated. She was much more careful in her observations of her other form choices. As much as she loved the look and feel of the chestnut mare she could not see herself spending time as a horse on a regular basis. She did feel the kinship with the animal and vowed to learn to ride.

She smiled at everyone when she came out of her trance. "That was great. I would recommend the potion method to everyone as it is very simple to see all your available forms and see which one suit you best."

"So what are you?" Harry asked excited, he really wanted to become an animagus like his dad and was hoping to have Albus help him or Minerva over the next couple years.

"It will be a surprise if and when I decide to become one," she told them with a grin, "but I will tell you that I will not be using my two largest forms or my smallest. The largest was a griffin and the smallest was a tiny grey mouse. My second largest form was beautiful but not practical as a chestnut mare." The seven of them spent the next few hours discussing the benefits of different animal forms and what they each wish they could be or if they could have multiple forms which they would choose.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The summer seemed as it had speed by. Hermione had just finished packing all her belongings into her trunk when Minerva came in. "Are you sure you have everything? I can't believe you are leaving soon!"

"I have everything I own," Hermione told her sadly, looking around the room she had called home for the summer fondly.

"You have all your books? Clothing? Potions supplies? Spending money?" Minerva asked, acting like a worried mother which warmed Hermione's heart.

"Everything but the last one," she told her once mentor and now friend. "Hopefully I will be able to find a part-time job or something once I get there."

"Dear, you won't have time for a job. Your job is to study hard and hurry home. Didn't your parents give you your allowance yet?" Minerva asked concerned.

Hermione sighed; she had been trying to hide her situation from everyone all summer. She was not going to have to borrow money from Harry for books since she found quite a few in her new collection and had taken a few of the 'extra' items from the storage room to a second hand shop in Diagon Alley and gotten enough for the rest. "My parents have cut me off, well they have cut me off entirely actually. They haven't written and all of my owls have come back unopened. They have their receptionist at work tell me they are busy and screen their calls at home. They were unhappy that I decided to not return to the muggle world. I guess they were under the impression that I was going to outgrow magic and come rushing home once school was over to be the perfect daughter again."

"Oh Hermione I had no idea, how awful," Minerva said pulling her into a hug. She had become very close to the young woman over the summer and hated the idea that she had been hurt like that. Hermione finally broke down and cried about the loss of her family. She knew she would be alright but she had not allowed herself to accept the loss. She was grateful for the comfort and support of her friend. After she had calmed herself she smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you, I hadn't allowed myself to grieve yet." She told her with a sad smile. "I knew we were growing farther and farther apart the older I got but I never imagined that I would stop being welcome. I think I am sadder about the end of a chapter of my life than hurt as I had always feared something like this and have been preparing myself for years. I just wish I would have thought to save up some money during my Hogwarts days!" She laughed. "I will be ok for the first semester and hopefully I can find a research job to help for the second. If not I will finally have to break down and admit to Harry that I am a poor college student in desperate need of a loan from her childhood friend."

"We are too much alike you and I. I would have been too proud to admit to my best friend that I needed money when he had such a disregard for his own fortune." Minerva said fondly. "I did without a lot of frills while I was in school as well and I am sure you will manage. Just make sure you write and give me a list of what you need for Christmas every year and I'll make sure that we all send what you can use."

"Thanks for everything, I'll write often and keep you informed of my progress!" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry was just outside Hermione's door to see if she needed any help when he heard her talking with Minerva. He was shocked to hear that she was broke; he had just assumed her parents had given her the college money they had put aside and let her leave. He was shaken out of his musings by Professor Snape gently pulling him away from the door and down the hall to the study.

"If she is not ready to tell you yet then you must pretend that you do not know," Severus told Harry quietly so not to be overheard by the women if they walked by.

"But I want to help her. I could give her plenty of spending money and it wouldn't hurt me. If I can't use this money to help my friends what good is it?" Harry asked him.

"We will just have to help her through unconventional means," Severus told him with a smirk. "This will require Slytherin tactics."

"Alright," Harry admitted realizing that he would just hurt her pride even more if he tried to give her money. "What do you have in mind?"

"First off we will have to send small care packages on a regular basis to her filled with sweets and extra quills and ink and the like, things that will not draw suspicion. Then we will have to find the name of someone at the university that she can do research for who you can give a grant to for a research assistant." Severus explained.

"That is a brilliant idea," Harry told him, impressed with his former professor's quick thinking. "And she would never suspect that I could be involved and even if she finds out I can play it off that I had no idea she would be interested and only granted the request that the professor made because it was the school she went to."

"I'm ready to go now," Hermione told Harry as she descended the stairs, having already shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. She said her good-byes to all the other house guests and then Harry accompanied her to the ministry for her port-key. All international portkeys had to be authorized months in advance and the individual had to go the departure country's ministry to keep from misuse and to check in at customs. "Wish me luck and remember to write!" She called out right before she felt the pull at her naval.

Hermione was quite dazed from the long distance portkey. She was glad that the Australian ministry seemed to anticipate that fact and had placed cushioning charms on the arrival area. She slowly stood up and headed towards the customs agent. "Business or Pleasure?" The lady asked obviously bored.

"I am here for school and will be staying for at least 5 years," Hermione told her pleasantly and handed her the appropriate forms for her extended stay.

"May I ask where all your belongings are if you are staying for so long?" The lady asked with a raised eyebrow. "I will have to check everything." Hermione just nodded and removed and unshrunk her trunk for the woman. After a half hour she was free to go, glad she would not have to go through that process very often. She exited into the main lobby of the ministry and impressed with how welcoming it seemed. She found the information desk and asked about the best methods of travel to her school. The clerk smiled and told her that is was only a few blocks to a port gate that would jump her to the area.

She was intrigued by the portgates and thought they would be a good idea for use back home to get people to the ministry and St. Mungos from places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. She was then greatly impressed with the campus of her university. There was a very calming feel to it and it resembled a few of the universities that she had visited as a child on vacations with her parents.

She was warmed by the "Welcome to All New Students" banner hanging across what she assumed was where she was to check in. The first week was an orientation of sorts where the only students around were the new ones. She quickly entered the building with the banner, excited to start this new chapter of her life. She saw quite a few other students milling around as she approached the sign-up table on the far side of he room.

"Welcome to Roo-U," the obviously Australian boy behind the table said with a grin. At her raised eyebrow he explained that The Australian Institute for Magical Advancement and Education was too long to say all the time and that most people just called it AIMAE (pronounced like Amy) but it was jokingly referred to as Kangaroo University or Roo-U to its rival schools.

"Well thanks for that info," Hermione laughed and handed him her papers so he could register her.

"You'll be in the Potions/Herb/Creatures dorm since you will need to be near the labs and the Trans/Charms/DA dorm doesn't have any, does that sound ok?" He asked her as she had the option to choose between the two. When she agreed he continued with, "Over the next week there will be campus tours, get-to-know-you secessions in the dorms and informational groups to answer any questions. You will be required to attend all meals the first week to get any additional information handed out and will have to decide on your class schedule by the end of the week. Your academic advisor will be contacting you sometime this week to discuss your class options and there is an information session on it tomorrow after lunch. Any questions?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just two, first I will need directions to my dorm and second, how are we to understand all the different languages spoken around here?" She asked.

"Well here is a campus map that if you tap with your wand and state the destination it will lead you there. As for languages, the primary language of the school is English and students who do not speak English are given a translation amulet to use during their stay and encouraged to learn the language. Since you seem to be a Britt I doubt you'll have any problems!" He said with a wink before she thanked him and headed off to find her dorm, also known as the Earth Dorm. The Trans/Charms/DA dorm was called the Wind Dorm and the Sky Dorm was for Arithmacy/Runes/Astronomy/ Divination majors, there was also a small area of apartments for married students or those not wanting the dorm life.

She found her dorm after a 15 minute walk through campus and was pleased to see that she would only have to share a room with one other girl and that each room had it's own tiny bathroom. Her roommate was an American witch who had moved to Australia 5 years ago and was majoring in Care of Magical Creatures as well as a minor in Astronomy. Her name was Carley Wagner and she was a very tall, over 6 feet and blonde. Hermione could tell she was very strong and in great shape but she figured that was an important when dealing with deadly creatures on a regular basis.

"A double mastery in Potions and Transfiguration, wow I'm never going to see you unless you're studying!" Carley had joked with her. "So where's all your stuff? I was waiting to unpack till you got here so we could decide what went where." The two spent the rest of the afternoon deciding how best to set up their room. "So you pureblood or mix-up like me?" Carley asked as they tried to get to know each other. Hermione was just glad she wasn't a girly-girl like Lavender Brown had been!

"I'm a muggle born," Hermione told her.

"So your parents upset you went so far away for school?" Carley asked.

"My parents have essentially disowned me once I told them that I was not going back to the muggle world. But my friends are all upset about my going so far away." She told her with a smile.

"So did you go to Hogwarts? I head that was the best school in the world." Carley asked.

"Yes and it is a great school. I haven't heard anything about the Australian school but I did hear a little about one of the American schools Salem Witches Institute." Hermione told her.

"I actually went to Salem until I moved here. It was refreshing to be able to switch to a co-ed school. I was always teased for being so tall and boyish at the all girls' school but when I switched to the school in Brisbane I was accepted right away," Carley told her.

"I was teased for being a know-it all book worm the first few months of my 1st year until I met my two best friends from school. The three of us stuck together through almost all of our schooling. We had a sort of falling out with our other friend last year but the two of us are closer than ever." She told her, wondering how her new roommate would react to knowing who her best friend was.

"Well I will be going home most weekends to see my family as well as my boyfriend. He's a Quidditch player for the Brisbane Bandits. Do you like Quidditch? I hate going to games by myself and he always wants me to come! I'm not a good flyer and think the game is interesting enough but can't stand it when he gets together with his buddies and all they talk about is Quidditch!" Carley said with a grin.

"I know all my friends ever wanted to talk about was Quidditch. My best friend was the seeker for our house team and the other one was the keeper. Added to that my other housemates were as obsessed with the game as the players. I hate to fly, am actually terrified of it but I do enjoy a game now or again. What position does your boyfriend play? I am most familiar with the seeker as I dated a seeker once and my best friend is one."

"He's a seeker," Carley said with a smile. "He loves it so I am happy he made the team I just never envisioned my life would involve so much Quidditch!"

They were almost done unpacking as it was soon dinner time. Hermione pulled out her letter box. Albus had charmed hers to accept letters from any of the other connected boxes and all she had to do to send it to someone specific was to tap the lid, say the name, tap again and say send. She placed the letter box on top of her bureau and arranged a few of her framed photos around it.

"That is beautiful, is it a jewelry box?" Carley asked admiring the letter box.

"No, this is how I will be communicating with all my friends while I am gone," she told her and explained how it worked. "It helps to be friends with Headmaster Dumbledore; he seems to know just about everything."

"You are actually friends with Albus Dumbledore?" Carley asked skeptically, "He's like the most powerful wizard alive."

"Second most actually," Hermione told her with a grin.

"Right, they decided that Harry Potter is actually more powerful. Next thing you'll be telling me is that you're friends with him!" Carley laughed. Hermione just smirked and pointed to one of the photos of her and Harry on the desk. "You're THAT Hermione, 1/3 of the amazing Golden Trio of Hogwarts?"

"I was," Hermione told her with a laugh, "but the trio is now only a duo. I do sometimes speak with Ron still but he and Harry will never be close again which means the three of us will never be close again." They spent the rest of time until dinner trading stories of crazy adventures at school.

Hermione received her first letter the next morning, she had written a short note to everyone telling them that she arrived safely and was settled in. Harry had already replied.

Dear Moine.

I was glad to hear you're doing well. I miss you already as there is no longer any buffer between Snape and myself. It seems that without your witty company he has returned to the creature we knew him as in school. It may be that he overheard Remus telling Tonks and I storied about the Marauders in the kitchen last night… but he is being very bat like this morning. Albus and Minerva have returned to the school to check the recharged wards but I am sure they will write you soon. Make sure you take lots of pictures for me as I have never seen Australia before. Have fun meeting new people and stay away from the blokes they only has one thing in mind with a pretty girl like you. Ok enough big brother advice since you are actually older than me. I know you'll do great and remember that I am only ever a letter away. Albus said that if you are ever desperate that if you concentrate hard enough you may be able to call Fawkes to you. Study hard!

Love,

Harry

She smiled to herself and was warmed by his sentiment, they were headed to breakfast and then to the first meet and greet for their dorm. She was excited about meeting so many students that care about their education as she does. The usual mastery courses took a student 4 years to complete, much like Muggle College, but required a one to two year apprenticeship afterwards for most to get their license. There were only about 50 total students registered in the potions program and around 100 in transfiguration. She estimated that the total population of students of the school was around 1000 students. Her dorm was the smallest as it housed more lab space than the other two. There were about 50 students each in CMC and Potions and around 100 in Herbology and they also housed around 75 general education students who were taking classes to get advanced certificates but not going on for masters. The other dorms housed more students with the Transfiguration and DADA having about 100 students each, Charms and Astronomy having around 150 students each, Arithmacy and Runes have around 75 each and the smallest major of Divination having only 25 students.

She met a few of her fellow potions students but was not immediately drawn to anyone. She was just glad she would not be shunned for her intelligence here like she was at Hogwarts before Harry and Ron came around. Harry was the only one who ever understood how important her education was to her and their last two years she felt they had shared the drive to prove themselves.

Dear Harry,

Everything is going well so far. Classes start on Monday and I can't wait to meet my professors. I had to choose my classes today and met with my advisor. She is a very old witch who makes Albus look like a teenager! She kept telling me that I should just pick one mastery as there was no use for two. The only real insight she gave me was that if I was interested there was a professor looking for a research assistant that was an overachiever like me. I guess this guy has charms, Herbology and potions masteries and is now working on his transfiguration one on the side of teaching potions classes and researching his theories. She recommends me as he has run off his last 5 researchers because they were not dedicated enough to the pursuit of knowledge! I can't wait to meet with him, I have an appointment on Thursday morning with him but I will be able to see what he is like before that as I have him for class on Tuesday. His name is Professor Vivek Ganesa Mannan and he is around 75 years old and is from India. Wish me luck! I decided on taking spell creation as my elective class for the semester, even though my advisor told me that usually only charms masters are able to do well in it. I figure that it took me 2 months to talk myself out of getting 3 masters and finally dropped charms so this should be just what I am interested in.

I Miss you loads,

Hermione

Harry was glad to hear that she was doing so well and hurried to find professor Snape to see if he had heard of the man and if he would be willing to take a grant so Hermione could be paid to research. The two men were able to send Fawkes with a message to the man that very afternoon.

Hermione's first day of classes were wonderful, she had always envisioned having classes where students were encouraged to participate by asking questions and debating what the professor was discussing. She was very glad she did not listen to her advisor as her most interesting class was the spell creation one. She had mostly transfiguration classes on Monday and Wednesday and Potions on Tuesday and Thursday and then Fridays were left open for independent research projects, structured study groups and lab time. Most of her classmates were only taking two classes a day to her four but she figured with three days off in a row and no boys around to distract her she should be fine.

Her meeting with Professor Mannan went better than she ever could have hoped for. He told her that he was impressed by her ambition to take two masters and she told him it had been hard to narrow it down to just two. He asked her about how she researched, what things she was interested in and how she felt she could help him. "Well sir, without knowing what topics you are researching I can only offer generalities. I am an avid reader and very adept at skimming large texts and finding the useful information. I have a very logical mind which is useful in categorizing and cross-referencing and I tend to get very excited about anything new I can learn so if the research is about anything other than Divination or sports you have a good chance of it catching my interest and having me work that much harder."

"And what about your own research?" He asked her.

"Well I would be able to find information about my own research ideas whole doing your research. Any ideas that you have presented to me would strictly be your research and I would be able to pursue other areas of research as time permits." She told him, "When I am not involved in class work or studying for exams."

"And who would benefit from your personal research?" He asked her carefully.

"Well sir, one of the reasons I chose to go to AIMAE was that they did not claim proprietary rights on may research or discoveries done here, that appealed to me because if I make any breakthroughs I will be able to receive the benefits as well as have the say over who has access. I have no designs on your research sir and I would respect that you have no designs on mine and we can both make some interesting discoveries and further educate our world." She told him.

"Great, I expect you to put in at least 5 hours of research for me every week with progress reports due to me during a weekly meeting to occur directly after your class with me on Tuesdays. This is a trial period of one month where you will earn 1 galleon per hour for your research time. If after a month I am impressed with your work you will receive 1 galleon 6 sickles per hour, however if I am not impressed with your work I will be searching for a new assistant." He told her watching as her face lit up in happiness.

"That is wonderful sir, I had not really expected to get paid nearly that much. I promise I will not let you down sir. What would you like me to start with?" She asked and they spent the next few hours discussing his research and how she would be helping him.

Dear Hermione,

You will be glad to know that the school year got started without a hitch and that we have received 9 new Gryffindors this year. The new head girl is Miss Lovegood and she is her usual self. I hate that there was no chance for another Gryffindor but Miss Weasley has just gone farther downhill since the 'incident'. I hope your research is going well. I am very pleased you were able to find something that you will both enjoy doing and will help out your financial situation. I will keep you informed of all the latest Hogwarts gossip in a later letter as I am tired after the feast. Have a wonderful week!

Minerva

Miss Granger,

I was pleased to hear that you would be assisting Vivek in his research. The two of us have consulted on a few matters over the years and he will be a good advisor to you during your schooling. I would recommend asking for a new Advisor is the woman they gave you was unable to give any real advice. Tomorrow begins another long torturous year of trying to teach the brainless masses that attend this school. Be glad you have escaped the vapid and petty dunderheads that roam this school.

Professor S. Snape

The next few weeks of classes seemed to fly by for Hermione who was trying to juggle a double class load as well as the research position and trying to make friends. She enjoyed her roommates company but they were too unsimilar to be anything more than decent friends. She was glad for the extra time alone in her room on the weekends when Carley was visiting her family. She was trying to ignore the fact that tomorrow was her birthday and she would be all alone for it for the very first time ever. She slowly got out of bed the next morning, glad it was a Saturday and all she had to do was research. She had a meeting scheduled with Professor Mannan for right before dinner that night and was sure she would spend most of the day feeling sorry for herself.

She was surprised to see that her letter box seemed overly full. She had only expected something from Harry! She was pleasantly surprised to receive a gift voucher to both the bookstore and apothecary in Sydney's magical district from Harry. At least he hadn't tried to buy her something; the last time he gave her a very unique t-shift with a toll on it to signify when they became friends… but it was ugly and three sizes too big. He tries so hard to give good gifts that he over thinks, Minerva must have helped him. She loved the clothes that Minerva sent, they were a pair of nice black slacks and a black cashmere sweater, and they were both soft and comfortable but could be worn almost anytime and for any occasion. The next present shocked her as she had never expected anything from Albus, he must have been shopping with Minerva as his gift was a red satin and a periwinkle satin shirts to wear under her new sweater. There was even a gift from Neville that was a silver broach in the form of an otter after her patronus. Ron and the Weasley family send several things including sweets and a new scarf in the green and yellow colors of her new school. Her favorite gift though was from Severus Snape as he had sent her a blank bound journal to use for her own research. He told her in a letter that having one journal was much easier and practical than multiple scrolls of parchment.

Hermione was in a much better mood by the time she headed out for her meeting with her professor. She had even put on her new outfit, wearing the both red silk shirt and the otter pin with the black slacks and sweater. She was therefore shocked beyond belief when she walked into the study lounge in the potions wing of the school to find all of the friends she had made so far as well as some of the professors and even students she didn't know in the room which was decorated for her birthday.

"You friends back home wrote to both myself and your roommate that this would be your first ever birthday alone and asked if we could see to it that it was happy even if it was far from home." Vivek told her and placed a muggle party hat on her head. She had a great time at the party. Everyone was friendly and there were no expectations, if this was how parties around her normally were she may even consent to go to a few.

Vivek had gotten her a potions belt, the type you wore around your waist and unbreakable vials for common potions. He said every master worth his salt either wears a belt or has a hidden pouch in his robes stocked with the remedies to common potions accidents and healing potions. He recommended stocking at least one hangover remedy potion and she would become some poor student's lifesaver some morning.

Carley had gotten her the sweater she had been eyeing since she had gotten there. It was pale blue and super soft and she had really liked it but not wanting to spend a week's wages on it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The months passed quickly for Hermione as she spent the majority of her term researching and studying. She was top of all of her classes, much to the dismay of the other students only studying one major. She found that without Ron and Harry to distract her she was much more focused. She kept in touch weekly with Harry, Minerva, Neville and Professor Snape.

The Christmas holidays were coming and a large majority of the students were returning home. Harry had offered to use his celebrity to get her a portkey back, but she knew that the holidays were a perfect time to get some research done. She told him to just enjoy his first Christmas with Tonks and to let her know if she said yes. Harry hadn't told her he was going to pop the question but she knew him enough to read between the lines. She was glad he was so happy and didn't care about the age difference at all. She understood that he needed someone older and more mature that could love him for him and not foe being the savior of the world. She only hoped she would meet someone who would be able to love her like Tonks loved Harry.

She was able to start some testing on the research she had been doing independently since the beginning of the semester. Professor Mannan had suggested that she start with something simple or at least hold off on trying to cure werewolves until she had a lot more university experience under her belt. He recommended that she pace herself so that she wouldn't get burnt out. "If you only ever work on projects that may never pan out you will get frustrated and want to quit. If you work on smaller, less meaningful projects in-between your core research at least that will remind you that you are good at your work and that you will eventually succeed." He told her bluntly one day when he noticed she was leaping into fields of research that most seasoned potion masters would fear to tread.

Taking his advice she started work on something she had always wanted to take the time for but felt it was not worth her intelligence and since it wouldn't help the war effort she had decided it was unnecessary. Now she was in initial testing and was glad she had taken the time for it. She was designing a new shampoo that would tame her wild mess of hair. She had always envisioned a potion that she could wash into her hair every morning and she would have wonderfully controlled curls with no frizz. She was excited when her initial tests came out stable. She spent the rest of the holidays perfecting her new potion. She had decided on naming it Gentle Curls and after extensive tests she had designed a bottle that would allow the shampoo element and the curling agent separate until application so whoever was using it could decide on the level of curl their hair had by adjusting the dial on the bottle to release more or less curling potion into the shampoo. She was most proud of her shampoo formula as it eliminated all frizz and fly away hairs and left the hair smooth and clean. She had surprised even herself when she tried just her shampoo on her own hair and it made her hair lay almost flat! She sent bottles to all her friends back home along with their Christmas presents.

Professor Mannan was very impressed with what she accomplished with a 'simple' potion and encouraged her to patent her idea so she could get royalties and begin selling her potion. She was shocked when she found out that the only other potion on the market like hers was the sleek-easy potion she had used in 4th year for the Yule ball! By the time students were returning from the holidays she had requests from three different potions distributors for her formula. After discussing all her options with Vivek and the professor who taught the business classes they decided that her best option would be to partner with a manufacturer who could brew large quantities and be able to distribute her potions so that all proceeds would go to them as well as that way no one but her partner would have access to the formula. With that 'Hermione's Hair Care Potions' was created and by the end of the month she had more money in her new Gringotts vault than she had anticipated making the entire year.

Dear Hermione,

I love the new shampoo; it does wonders for my hair. I thought I was going to give the students a heart attack when they came back from the holidays and I was wearing my hair down! Now all you need is something to help poor Severus' hair and you will officially be the hair care expert! Everything is well here. Thank you for the book it was fascinating. I never knew there were that many different types of aborigine magic. Everyone here misses you! Good luck with your second semester!

Minerva

Miss Granger,

Congratulations on patenting your first potion. From what I hear Minerva and the other women saying it works quite well. I am glad you were able to find a market for it so quickly. I look forward to hearing more good things from you.

Professor Severus Snape

After the congratulatory letter from Professor Snape the two of them began writing on a more regular basis. They would correspond at least twice a week about a variety of different subjects. He helped her hone some of her research ideas, she gave him an intelligent sounding board for some of his own work and they discussed combining potions with different branches of magic like charms, transfiguration and the like. It got to the point where Hermione would send him potions samples through the boxes and he would help her test them. Their letters over time became more familiar and less formal. Where he had always just started his letters with Miss Granger they now started with Dear Miss Granger and instead of ending with Professor Severus Snape he just signed them Severus Snape. Hermione had taken to starting her letters with My Dear Professor and ending with her customary Hermione.

Minerva and Albus could tell the days when Severus got a letter from Hermione as he was always in a better mood and more likely to join in on conversations. Minerva had started to get an inkling from Hermione's letters that she was very fond of Severus and Albus was convinced the sentiment went both ways. They had never seen their sour friend seem so open; they just hoped he would not get hurt when Hermione found someone to date at college and she stopped writing so often.

The first summer (or actually winter since she is in Australia) break from classes was very beneficial for Hermione. She was able to complete two new hair care potions to expand her line. She created a hair spray and hair gel alternative that would hold hair in place without making it feel or look hard or crusty that she named 'Complete Hold.' She had been receiving product requests from many of her suppliers and decided to try one to temporarily dye a person's hair. She was able to perfect it just in time for the 'back to school' shopping crowds. She had made it an adjustable shampoo just like the curls one. All the person using it had to do was tap their wand on the desired color on the shampoo container and wash their hair with it. The color would stay in until they washed again with the 'clear' option tapped. She did place a warning that using it more than once a day for more than a month could dry out a person's hair.

The money she was making from her potions was enough to be able to live on comfortably and she was glad to know her future looked so promising. Her last potion she was working on in her hair care line was something she had been working on for a while. It was an idea she had had while spending time with Snape over the summer. She noticed his hair didn't look as greasy as normal over the summer and she wondered if the potions fumes were the reason he looked that way all the time. She had noticed that both she and Vivek's hair would get a film on it if they were working over caldrons for too long at a time. She was ready to begin testing on her 'hair protection' potion as soon as school recommenced. She was sure it would work and had incorporated many other things into it other than just protecting against potions fumes it would protect against sun damage, fire, food, etc… she figured it would market to all those in potions, Herbologry, and food preparation and even more.

Two weeks after the beginning of term she was ready for human trials of her potion and offered it for free to the Brisbane Bandits Quidditch team that her roommate Carley's boyfriend plays for. After all the guys raved at how great it worked she was even invited to their next big match. They were going to be playing the Bucharest Bats and she was looking forward to the game as that was the pro team that Victor Krum played for. The main reason she was looking forward to seeing him was a selfish one she had to admit. As much as it would be great to see him, she really just wanted to prove all the stupid people she went to school with wrong. They didn't believe that she was friends with Albus and Harry and even though there were photos of her and Victor, they refused to believe she had dated someone so famous.

The game was short as Max Crane, Carley's boyfriend was not nearly as good as Victor, but then Hermione guessed that Harry would be the only one to ever really give him a run for his money. She headed down to the field with Carley to 'greet' the other team as she was part of the Bandit's entourage. She ignored most of the players and made her way over to Victor.

"Victor Krum, you come all the way to Australia and don't even look me up," she fake huffed and laughed as he turned around in shock to see her.

"Hermione!" He yelled startling most of the Bandit's who had assumed she was just trying to get his autograph. He picked her up and spun her around. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled at him as he put her down, keeping his arm around her. "I attend University near here. How have you been? Your English is much better."

"I have been wonderful and I am dating an American that is why my English is better," he told her with a laugh. "I wish you could meet her, you would like her. She studies almost as much as you do!" The two of them wandered off to catch up while the rest of the team left for dinner.

"It is wonderful to see you, I didn't realize just how much I missed home until I saw you," Hermione said hugging him again. "If you ever want to write me, just send it to Harry or someone at Hogwarts and they can get it to me."

"I was good to see you again, you look beautiful." He told her kissing her hand. "Seeing you now makes me feel even more honored that you consented to date me."

"Oh Victor don't sell yourself short, you are wonderful. I am sure your new girlfriend feels the same way. You deserve every happiness." Hermione told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before appariting back to her dorm.

After the rumor mill had been satisfied that Hermione did in fact know Victor Krum and had at one point dated him her social life picked up a bit. She was invited to more parties and asked out on more dates. She asked her roommate if it was only because she knew someone famous and Carley laughed and said that the only reason she wasn't invited to as many before was because people thought she was lying and didn't want an attention seeker at their bashes.

My Dearest Professor,

This is my latest potion, completely tested and safe to use. Believe it or not, I designed this one with you in mind. There are two bottles enclosed. The first is a hair restoration potion I made to be used prior to the first use of the other one which is a hair protection potion. The restoration potion will strip your hair of all unnatural chemicals and any damaged caused by the sun or harsh environments. Once your hair is restored all you have to do is spray the protection potion onto your clean hair every morning and it will protect it against all potions fumes and toxins as well as it has a built in flame retardant so your hair should be safe from exploding caldrons, even if you are not. Please try it as the entire reason I designed it was for you. I hope you have a Happy Halloween. I sent Harry and Albus some prank sweets one of the other potions students created, so hopefully you will be around when they try them.

Affectionately,

Hermione

The next day there was a commotion in the great hall when Snape walked in. He had used the potions Hermione sent him and was greatly pleased by the results. His hair was soft and light and hung nicely around his face. He looked quite dashing compared to his old self, he even felt more confidant. He would have to send her a thank you.

"Severus, your hair looks wonderful my boy; what ever did you do to it?" Albus asked him with eyes twinkling.

"I used Hermione's new potion on it," he told them, not realizing his slip of calling her by her first name, though neither Albus or Minerva missed it. "It worked perfectly. The first potion restores the hair from any damage and the second one protects against fumes, toxins, sun and even fire. I have been brewing for two hours this morning and you can't even tell." He told his colleagues with a smirk that could almost be classified as a smile.

Hermione,

My sources at Hogwarts tell me that you have de-greased the 'Greasy Git.' As recommended I tried the potion and you were right, I did have a lot of sun damage to my hair, both Tonks and I are using it daily now so please send a new batch as well as a new bottle of each of your other products… Tonks says the stores here sell out faster than they can get new product and she is the envy of the department that she has an inside source. Believe it or not but Lavender Brown owled me the other day trying to find out where you are, I'm sure she wanted free stuff. I told her you were out of the country and could only be reached by close friends and family. Don't be surprised if she begs Ron to write you, I hear they are dating now. I say they are perfect for each other; both put way too much emphasis on what others think of them. Enough of my ranting… By the way Tonks can't decided on when she wants to get married and her parents are saying that I am too young… we are going to wait a while I think. Or maybe we'll just elope and send you a postcard! I love her and will do whatever she wants, but the whole wedding thing is driving me crazy!

Love,

Harry

Hermione spent the rest of the school year getting top grades and focusing on her animagus form. She had researched her form and was happy with it. She was a cat a type of Rex Breed. Rex Breed cats are known for their curly coats. She had decided that the closest she could determine her form to be was a Selkirk Rex. She has medium/long curly chocolate fur with golden undertones and copper colored eyes. Her form was known for being intelligent, curious, affectionate, loving and gentle. She loved her form and couldn't wait to be able to transform. She hadn't told anyone what her form was and she was planning on keeping it secret until she could show her friends. The animagus laws in Australia were not as harsh as in Brittan. She has to register but there was no public record of her coloring and form. There was an official record that could only be reviewed if necessary but the public was only able to access a list of animagus. They would know she was an animagus but not what her form was.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hurt my wrist last week and typing is painful. I quickly finished this chapter as it was already started but I am afraid that unless the pain in my wrist goes away soon I will not be updating for a few weeks. I will do my best but please be patient.

Redfrog

Chapter 5:

Hermione was getting quite homesick by Christmas of her third year in university. She still wrote to Harry, Albus and Minerva once a week and Severus at least twice a week but it wasn't the same. She has a lot of new friends at university but none of them were as close as she was to those at home. She had been able to send much nicer presents the last two years to her friends back home. She had stopped writing to Ron after his third letter demanding free potions for Lavender. She heard that the two were married over the summer. Ginny had ended up with Draco Malfoy of all people, just showing that she wanted Harry's money in the first place. Malfoy didn't seem to mind that fact since Ginny was a strong and beautiful pureblood witch and since Pansy was arrested for being a dark supporter he needed someone to carry on the purity of the Malfoy name. Hermione still sent/received occasional letters from the twins and Charlie and they said they do not understand what has happened to their family. Bill and Fleur are happily married and expecting their first child sometime soon and Charlie was looking forward to being an uncle. Fred and George occasionally ask her opinion on prank potions and have been dating Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet from the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

She was glad all her friends had moved on with their lives and were growing up; she just wished she could see them for a little bit. It had been over 2 years and she was heartsick for a hug from Harry. She missed him the most as he was like her brother. She wanted to see Severus a lot as well, but they had never been close before she went away like she and Harry had. She had tried dating a few guys but had realized quickly they either wanted a physical relationship or were interested only in her money, which was growing more each day. She was not ready for anything serious but her idea of a fling was not a one night stand so she decided to just keep to her research.

Her reprieve came in early February when she found out that Albus had been asked to guest lecture to Transfiguration students. She was so excited that she was going to see someone from home that she had a hard time sleeping the night before. She had pushed herself to the front of the welcoming committee so she could see him as soon as he arrived. She had argued with the Dean of Transfiguration the day before trying to be able to greet him in private, but the Dean was one of those who didn't believe she could be friends with the Mighty and Famous Albus Dumbledore.

She saw him step out of the Dean's office and grinned, he looked exactly the same! "Hermione! Where are you my dear?" Albus called out, knowing she would have greeted him in person if the stuffy Dean had let her. He spotted her running towards him from the crowd and smiled. He had missed her during the years she was gone. She was one of the few students who still kept in touch with him and he loved her like a granddaughter.

"Albus, it's so great to see you," she said with a grin before he pulled her into a hug.

"You look wonderful my dear!" He told her with twinkling eyes. "I brought you a surprise." He said and made a motion towards the door he had come out of before.

"HARRY!" She screamed and made a mad dash toward her best friend almost tackling him in her exuberance to hug him. She was crying she was so happy to see him.

"Hermione you are a sight for sore eyes," He told her as he led her back over to Albus, both oblivious to the flash bulbs going off that the two most powerful wizards in the world were visiting their school. "Since the ministry was so nice to set up the portkey for Albus to and from Hogwarts they were none the wiser that I tagged along," he told her with a grin. "There was no way I was passing up an opportunity to see you. Gods I miss you Moine. There are times a letter just doesn't cut it and I wish you were there to talk to."

"I wish you were here almost every day," Hermione told him with a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, I love it here and am learning so much but some days I would give everything for another one of our adventures or even just a hug."

"Well you two will have all afternoon to catch back up," Albus told them. "I have a bunch of official functions to attend to before the lecture this evening. I expect you both to join me for dinner." He gave Hermione another hug before following the Dean farther into the school.

"Come on Harry," she said with a grin. "How about a tour and I can introduce you to my friends?"

"Anything you want my dear, I am at your disposal all day!" He laughed and let her drag him around campus.

Hermione was so excited to be able to show Harry around. She had tried to explain what her new school looked like to him and everyone else in letters but seeing it in person was way better. They spent the whole day together until it was time to meet Albus for dinner.

She was shocked to find that she was going to be dining with the dean of the university as well as the dean of the transfiguration department. Who were both trying way too hard to impress Albus.

"We are very humbled that you accepted our invitation to speak with our students." The dean of transfiguration told Albus as they ate and Hermione wondered why Harry snorted into his glass.

"I was happy to accept, I have missed Hermione so much over the last few years that this was a perfect way to be able to see her." Albus told the two brown nosers who didn't know how to reply to the fact that the only reason the two most powerful wizards in the world deemed visit their corner f the world was because of one of their students. Hermione knew there were many faculty and students alike at AIMAE were jealous of her accomplishments as well as her intelligence. She had been accused of cheating on three occasions by jealous students, which resulted in their dismissal from the institute not hers. The faculty was jealous because everything came so easy to her and she was a truly unique student in that she didn't accept failure. She was slowly becoming popular among many of the student due to her caring nature. She helped those who asked and was fun to be around. A few of the professors were looking forward to when she graduated so they would be seen as the intelligent ones again.

Hermione was able to keep her tears at bay while she said goodbye to her two friends that evening. She hurried back to her room and broke down in tears. Seeing Harry and Albus disappear back to where she considered hone was hard to bear knowing she had at least another few years at AIMAE. To keep herself from throwing a pity party she wrote to Severus and then decided to take Carley up on the offer to go to a Quidditch match.

"She looks amazing and her research lab is huge. I saw her dorm room and met her roommate Carley and all her friends. It was great to see her. She's doing so well for herself and she has more money than she knows what to do with now. Can you imagine that our little miss know-it-all has turned into the queen of hair care potions?" Harry said at dinner the day after he returned. He had invited Albus, Minerva and Severus over to regale them with his tour of Hermione's new world.

"Does she seem happy?" Minerva asked him, knowing he could read his friend better than anyone.

"Yes and no," Harry told them. "She seems content with what there is, but I can tell she would rather be here. She is content because she loves to learn and is doing very well in her studies. She does seem lonely though. She has friends but they are not close. She likes some of them but you can tell she yearns to finish and get back here. I hated how she tried to hide her tears when we left; it made me struggle not to demand she come back with us."

"She is becoming a renowned potions creator," Severus told them trying to remind himself as well as the others why she was there in the first place.

"She mentioned you quite a few times while we were there," Harry told Snape with a smirk. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes Severus, she mentions you a lot in her letters as well," Minerva teased, although she was curious what her colleague thought her young friend.

Albus was the only one who could detect the miniscule blush on the potion master's face. "There is nothing to tell Potter, she and I write to each other, the same as you." He wasn't about to admit to anyone that he had a soft spot for the former Gryffindor head girl. He had barely been able to admit to himself that he had started to care for the brilliant young woman. He just hoped that he was able to distance himself from his budding feelings by the time she returned as he refused to be heartbroken.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you came!" Carley gushed when she saw her friend. "Max is all upset as the opposing team's seeker was just named as 'Australia's Best Player.' I can't seem to make him see sense that even though Jason is the national team's seeker."

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, scared of what her friend would come up with.

"Just keep them apart at the party," Carley told her. "I can't run interference since I have to play the role of perfect Quidditch girlfriend."

"Ok, I'll try my best," Hermione laughed as they headed up to the stands to watch the match.

Jason Rowland was an amazing seeker and won quickly. Hermione could see why he had been named to the Australian national team. She was also surprised to see how good looking he was as she had never really heard the girls around school talking about him.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" Jason asked her, coming up behind her and startling her as she was looking for him.

"Yes," she said, wondering why he was looking for her when they had never met.

"I'm Jason Rowland and I'm friends with Victor Krum who told me you might be willing to help me out of a bind." He told her and went on to tell her how the media was getting anxious to see him settled down with a girl or at least to be seen with one. "Its not that I don't like women, I just don't have the time to deal with a relationship."

"So where do I fit into all this?" She asked, having a sinking feeling of where it was heading.

"I need an escort to formal functions that won't expect a relationship and can handle the media…" he told her, letting her fill in the blanks herself.

"Ughhh, how do I get myself into these situations," she groaned but agreed to help him as she figured it would be a good way to break up the monotony of her schooling.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione was beginning to regret her decision to help Jason as he explained more in detail what it would take to convince the masses. It seems that the Australian press is the opposite of the British one and had to actually have evidence before they would believe a story. She was relieved to hear him say they would not have to look intimate as she really wasn't into cuddling in public or making a spectacle of herself by acting like a love struck puppy. The only problem she could see with the whole thing was that she would not be able to tell anyone that they were not dating as that would get back to the press. She wondered what all her new friends would think as well as her ones back home when they realized she was dating another international Quidditch star.

The only thing required of her until he returned to Australia in 2 weeks was to accompany him from the party. He put his arm around her and led her to the apparition point where he side along apparited them to his house and walked her inside, past the two reporters hanging around outside.

"Thanks," he told her with a smile. "There is an apparition point in the basement that I'll key you into. This way you can leave now without blowing our cover."

"Good luck in your matches," Hermione told him with a small smile before leaving. She just couldn't get her head around faking a relationship for the media.

The next morning the sports pages were full of photos of the match as well as of the after party. There was a small comment that Jason was seen leaving with one of the Bandits fans but no mention of her name yet. She debated for quite a while on if she should tell her friends back home that it was a setup or not. In the end she decided that she would keep her word to Jason until it was necessary to inform her friends.

Hermione spent the next two weeks studying father ahead in transfiguration. She had determined that if she could test out of two more classes she could be done with both masteries by the end of her 5th year there, perhaps earlier if she got farther ahead. She had also been discussing her options with Vivek, who had become her official advisor once she told him about how horrible her other one was. He had arranged for her work with him to count towards an apprenticeship, so she would be able to receive her mastery certification immediately after graduation since she had the requirements already met with her original potions creations. To receive a mastery in potions it is required that the person invent at least 2 new or improved potions by themselves or assist in the creation of at least 5 new or improved potions as well as have at least one year of apprenticeship to a master. She was very excited to hear this, as she was dreading having to find a potions master to work under who would not try to steal her work.

She knew that to receive her transfiguration mastery all she had to do was design one original spell and become an animagus along with a one year apprenticeship. Those who did not choose to become animagus had to create two original spells. She had already designed three new spells on her own but was keeping them to herself until her testing. She knew spell work was much harder to patent than a potion as once someone heard the incantation and studied the wand movements they could easily duplicate it. She wouldn't put it past her fellow students to try to use her spells as their own.

She loved the first spell she created and used it often, although no one knew it was a spell. She had found a way to transfigure her hair to braid itself; she even modified it to have several variations for different braids as well as one variation that would weave ribbons through the braids. Her favorite part of the spell was that the braids would not unravel until the counter spell was uttered so she didn't have to worry about fly away hair while working on her potions. She also was pleased that she had discovered how to weave an exception to the counter spell in so that the counter would only work if the casters wand was touching the hair, this was to keep anyone walking by from accidentally countering the charm.

She was most proud of her second spell. It was a permanent sight correction spell that transfigured the individual's eyes so they could see without glasses. She had spent the last 5 years looking into it, even before university, to try and help Harry. She had heard that muggles were using laser corrective surgery to fix their eyesight so she studied what they were doing and began thinking of ways to translate that into the magical world. She knew there was a temporary sight correction charm but it was dangerous since overuse could cause the person to go blind. She had finally figured out the proper matrix for the spell three months ago and all her tests so far had been successful. She had not tried it on a person yet, but knew that she would have to have it evaluated first before they would approve it for human testing.

Her last spell she had created would make her the richest non-pureblood in the wizarding world. She had figured out how to transfigure a muggle battery and have it run around magic. She had essentially figured out a way to get muggle electronics to work in magically concentrated areas. She was still working out all the details because each piece of electronics worked differently and so needed a slightly altered spell. She was excited though and had purchased three cell phones for her friends back home already. She had also bypassed the muggle technology so that the cell calls could not be traced, which therefore made them free as they would just use whichever tower they were located near, no cell phone plans that had a charge each month. She was hoping that Severus would be willing to use the cell as she was still unsure of his opinion of muggle gadgets. She knew Albus and Minerva would find it fascinating but not use it often, which is why she got them one combined phone. Harry would probably call her every day and ask for more phones for Tonks and Remus. This was another spell she had been working on for years; actually she first started researching her first year before she became friends with Ron and Harry as she was so homesick and wanted to talk to her mother. She was excited to find out what her friends thought when she sent them later in the year.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the movie?" Carley asked Hermione again Friday night. "I hate thinking of you all alone here when we're all having fun in the muggle world!"

"I have plans already," Hermione laughed, she had refused to tell her roommate where she was going so she assumed that she was lying. "Go before I hex you!" She wanted Carley to go so she could start to get ready for the awards dinner she was attending in Sydney with Jason. All the member of the Australian team was to be honored and she was his 'date' for the evening. It would be their first official public appearance and she was nervous there would be an Australian version of Rita Skeeter lurking somewhere to ruin her evening.

Hermione had decided on a simple but elegant long navy blue evening gown and had her hair flowing in soft curls down her back; she was surprised how much easier her hair care products made getting ready for a fancy evening. She was ready early and decided to check her box to see if there were any new letters.

Hermione,

I was glad to hear that you will be able to count your research time as an apprenticeship. That should allow you to return home more quickly. Thank you for the newest shipment of your shampoos, I was even able to 'accidentally' mention that I was getting free products from you loud enough for Mrs. Lavender Weasley to overhear. It was quite amusing to see her face, I guess she was meant for her husband as both are easily riled up and turn red. Of course Minerva scolded me for enjoying tormenting former Gryffindors, again. My reply is the same every time, if her former students were not so easy to bait I would have grown tired of the game a long time ago… but alas every Gryffindor I have ever taught, save you my dear, are completely dim witted.

Severus

Hermione read the letter three times to make sure she was not imagining that he called her 'my dear' as well as signed it with his first name. She had been addressing her letters with more and more endearments as of late and had been hoping he would become more at ease with her as well. She was just surprised at the carefree feel of the letter, the teasing; it almost seemed like flirting to her. Before she has a change to muse much farter she heard the sound of another letter in her box.

Hermione,

Oh my dear girl I wish you could have been here this afternoon. Severus was in rare form. Madame Hooch was injured last week and was unable to teach the flying class, Harry adamantly refused saying no sane person would volunteer to teach 11 year olds to fly, so we were left with no real options. Somehow Mr. Ron Weasley heard and has volunteered to teach for the next few months until Hooch returns. Ron and Lavender arrived this morning for breakfast and Severus couldn't help himself. You know how he gets, especially when he doesn't like someone. Lunch was even better when Lavender started raving about some new fashion item or other to Trelawney, who actually came to the great hall since her 'favorite' ex-student was visiting. Severus was already itching to rip into the two women and saw his opportunity. He leaned over to yell down to Harry, who always seems to show up for meals even though he has no real job in the castle, he told him to make sure to thank you in his next letter for all the free hair potions. At this point Lavender choked on her lunch, which I hate to admit was quite funny. Lavender had the gal to question Harry about why Hermione would send 'the greasy git' potions and not her best friend's wife. I have to admit that watching Harry try to decide if he wanted to hex her or laugh at her jealousy was quite amusing. Severus of course had to put his two Knuts worth in and told her that you only send things to your real friends, not ones who abandon their other friends and then only write to ask for free stuff. Harry then decided he liked the tag team effect between him and Severus and finished her off with saying that 'perhaps if Ron had not been so shallow and petty she would have sent some without being asked, like she did to her real friends. I always thought it odd that Ron never even invited her to his wedding, yet you call her his best friend… it doesn't say much about how he values his friends now does it.' I tell you, you could have heard a pin drop in the hall as everyone eavesdropped. The silence was broken however as Ron, redder than I have ever seen him, decided that he needed to defend his honor and challenged Harry to a duel. I was horrified that Harry would accept before both Severus and Albus started laughing. I am talking about belly laughs, then most of the other teachers and Harry joined in and Ron was left sputtering and not understanding why challenging the most powerful wizard in the world to a duel was amusing to the rest of us. Severus was actually humming with mirth as he left for his afternoon classes. I haven't seen him so content since the summer when you two were brewing potions together. Well, I have prattled on long enough but I knew you would enjoy the story. Have a wonderful weekend!

Minerva

Hermione had a fun time at his awards dinner as she found that Jason was not just a dumb jock and had actually taken enough credit hours over the years to get his certificate in History of Magic. She hadn't ever had a real in depth intelligent discussion on history before and was glad she had met him. They had a good time and posed for quite a lot of photos before she went back to her dorm. She was amused when one photographer had asked her how to spell her name and a split second later another one yelled at the man 'How could you not know who Hermione Granger is? She's Harry Potter's best friend!'

She was also impressed that the media didn't really bother her. She had always hated the press in England, but they were much more polite here. Either that or there is not much politics to discuss at an athletic award dinner. She wondered if Harry had ever reached the level where the media was just background noise.

"Did you have nice night last night?" Carley asked her as she woke the next morning. "You neglected to mention that you had a date with Jason Rowland. Now I want details!"

Severus was shocked to find a photo of Hermione in the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet of an award dinner she attended with a very popular Australian Quidditch player. "Did she tell you she was dating anyone?" Minerva asked him curiously as they examined the article.

"Nothing," Severus said stiffly, wondering how she would react to his more familiar letter now that she was with someone. He had been in such a good mood that he just wrote what he felt and sent it, instead of revising it twice to make sure he didn't sound like he had feelings for her. He just hoped her letters wouldn't stop; he enjoyed their correspondence and would be saddened if it ended.

"It's strange though, she usually tells us everything and Harry seems just as shocked," Minerva said and pointed at Harry who was staring at the paper with a confused expression on his face. "Maybe it's nothing and they are just friends and he needed an escort."

"She may just be friends with him, but you can see how he gazes at her and it is definitely not the same way Potter looks at her." Severus scowled. He left the table early and decided the best way to get his mind off the fact that Hermione had a boyfriend was to lock himself in his lab and brew all day.

As confused by the photo as Minerva was, she had to smirk at the reaction Severus had to it. There was defiantly no denying that he had feelings for Hermione, she just wondered if he would ever admit them.

Hermione was not surprised to find a letter in her box from Harry when she got back to her room that afternoon.

Moine,

Who's the bloke? Why didn't you say anything…? I feel left out.

Harry

She knew she would have to write him back with the truth now.

Harry,

The guy's name is Jason Rowland; he's the seeker for the Australian National Quidditch team. I met him at one of the local games. He knows Victor and asked a small favor of me. I am going to act like his girlfriend to keep the media off his back. He isn't interested in being in a relationship as he has no time with all the Quidditch he plays and needed someone who could handle the media. I agreed to help him. He is a nice guy and even has his certificate in History of Magic so we have something to talk about. I was going to wait to tell you until you asked as he asked me not to tell anyone, but I refuse to lie to my friends. I don't know how long this ruse will last so you may see more photos of me.

Thanks for not killing Ron in a duel; I would have missed you while you were in Azkaban. Minerva tells me you and Severus tag teamed Lavender… remind me to get a pensive account of that next time we see each other.

Love,

Hermione


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Harry was amused at Severus' reaction every time he saw another photo of Hermione and Jason together, or even just a photo of Jason. He knew she had informed Snape that the two were just friends and were only pretending to be dating. Severus was obviously jealous and Harry had to use all his self restraint from calling him out on it. He was glad that Hermione was having a good time pretending to date this guy. As far as Harry was concerned, anything that got Hermione away from studying for a few hours was worth it as long as it wasn't dangerous.

Hermione was glad she had the distraction of pretending to be Jason's girlfriend to keep her sane. She was at an impasse with her current potions research and she was studying way too hard. She had just tested out of her second transfiguration class as well as her third potions class and was studying for two more classes to test out of. She was ahead of schedule school wise but that didn't mean she was going to let up. Her only break from research or studying came when she had to go out with Jason. They were getting to be very good friends. She enjoyed his company and was glad she had agreed to the ruse. She was worried though about how familiar Jason was becoming. He would just drop by from time to time and would write to her when he was away for a match. She couldn't be sure if it was all for the cover-up or if he was beginning to have feelings for her.

Minerva,

Everything is going well here for me as far as school is concerned. I just passed that second class to push me ahead of schedule again. I need some relationship advice, or rather non-relationship advice. I am concerned that Jason is starting to develop feelings for me and I first don't know how to tell if he really is and second I don't know what to do if he is. Please advise!

Hermione

Hermione was glad that Minerva was quick to respond, as she had no one else to ask and she definitely was not going to ask a guy!

Hermione,

It would not surprise me if the boy had feelings for you as you are an amazing young woman. I think you underestimate your appeal to the opposite sex. I am sure it helps that you see him for himself and not as some famous Quidditch player, much as why Harry was attracted to Tonks in the first place. Additionally you are very attractive and have been acting like his girlfriend for months now… perhaps he has grown fond of the idea. My question to you is: would it be such a bad thing to have him like you? You are not in a relationship; you have never even mentioned the desire for one. Would it be such a bad thing to give the boy a chance? Perhaps it could become something wonderful. I know you are completely focused on your schooling right now, but it couldn't hurt to give it a go could it? The worst case scenario is that you find out he is not someone you can see yourself with. Who knows, he could be the one for you. You're so young, stop acting my age and go out and live a little! Girls your age are supposed to date loads of boys!

Good Luck,

Minerva

Hermione laughed at the response and thought that perhaps Minerva was right. How was she going to find her Mr. Right if she never even dated a few Mr. Wrongs first? She decided that if Jason asked her out, for real, she would give him a chance. She just wondered why thinking about doing so made her feel like she was betraying someone. She shrugged it off and went in search of Vivek as they had some more research to do.

It only took Jason another 2 weeks to ask her out for real. He admitted that he liked spending time together and wondered if she would agree to try dating. She warned him that she would not give up any more of her study time than she already did but did agree to give it a go. Their first real date was interesting as they had to pretend it was nothing new to them, although it felt totally different. He had brought her flowers and everything.

Hermione could tell that Jason was not 'The One' but he was a nice enough guy so she decided to give it a try. Minerva had been right that she had never tried to seriously date anyone. She figured it would be good practice.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" Jason asked her after their second real date. She was hesitant but gave him a nod of approval. The kiss was pleasant but there were no fireworks, she just knew that when she found the right guy their kiss would set fireworks off.

"Thank you, I had a nice time," she told him with a small smile before apperating out of his house back to the dorms.

After a few more dates she was beginning to get the feeling that he was a very materialistic person. He was always trying to buy her affection, which she thought odd since she had as much money as he did.

"I would like to take you away for the weekend," he told her two months later, touching her face affectionately. "I want to spend some quality time with you away from Quidditch and AIMAE."

Hermione was very hesitant to go with him as she knew exactly what he was hoping for when he said quality time. "I don't know that I am ready for that yet," she told him honestly. "Perhaps if we have separate rooms." She offered when she saw how upset he looked. They agreed to go away the next weekend as he didn't have a match.

Hermione,

I can't believe you agreed to go away with him! You do realize that he will spend the entire weekend trying to get in your pants. Make sure he doesn't get a copy of your room key or he will try sneaking into your room in the middle of the night hoping you are just playing hard to get. With everything you tell me about this guy I don't see him as your type. But then no one ever saw Tonks as my type either! Just be careful and don't give in to him. He hasn't even told you he loves you… which he may try and use this weekend. Just warnings from your best friend who knows how men think!

Harry

Hermione had been having second thoughts about going away with Jason since she agreed and the letter from Harry hadn't helped things. She was also beginning to feel guilty for not telling Severus about Jason. For some reason she hadn't told him that they were really dating now, he was still under the impression that she was doing it for the press. She had attempted to write him several times, but it never sounded right. Their letters had been becoming more and more personal, bordering on flirtatious and she loathed stopping them. She knew that she was experiencing a side of Severus that no one had access to and she didn't want that to change. They had so much in common that it was a nice relief to be able to write about anything she wanted to him and not only would he understand but be able to respond intelligently.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked her with a wide grin, he was sure this weekend away was the ticket to breaking through her thick shell. "If you hang on I'll apparate us there." A second later they were in the lobby of a posh wizarding hotel suspended in the air above the Great Barrier Reef. It was a marvel of magic that held the hotel afloat above the ocean. The basement of the hotel was a large observation room with large glass sections in the floor and full length windows on every wall.

"This place is wonderful," Hermione told him with a smile. "I can't wait to go to the observation area and I already pre-booked us an ocean tour for tomorrow so we can go swimming and see the marine life. There is a lecture on care of both magical and non-magical marine life later this evening as well!"

Jason tried to sound excited about her plans but he really just wanted to spend time staring at her in her bikini near the pool on the roof. "Let's get checked in," he told her and led her to the front desk. As Hermione had expected, thanks to Harry's warnings, the clerk at the front desk claimed that they must have lost their reservation for the second room and they only had one available now. The young man, an obvious fan of Jason's was stuttering all over himself with apologies but swore they were fully booked for the weekend and there really were no additional rooms. "I guess we will just have to share then," Jason said, unsuccessfully hiding his smirk.

"No we won't," Hermione told him with a glare. "You will find a reservation for Hermione Granger for the weekend in your system." She told the desk clerk. "I also know how men's minds work," Hermione told Jason coldly. "I knew you never would have bothered reserving the second room and took care of it myself."

Jason gulped and knew he was deep in the dog house now. She had been testing him to see if he would actually get her a room and he failed. Not only was she not going to be tricked into sharing a room with him, she knew he was going to try it and beat him at his own game. He knew a lot of groveling was going to be necessary or she would never speak with him again.

Hermione loved the room she had reserved for herself, it had a very large whirlpool tub and breathtaking views. It was one of the top of the line rooms the hotel offered, without moving up to a full suite. She had found out that Jason had registered for the cheapest type room in the place so she had made sure that hers was nice. She took her time getting ready for dinner, making sure that Jason had to wait for her a good long time. She also made sure she looked fabulous. She knew there would be reporters at the restaurant and she wanted Jason to squirm knowing he was not going to have her that night, or any night as far as she was concerned.

She was the talk of the town that night in her Gryffindor gold dress. She had all garnet jewelry and garnet studded shoes, her take on Dorothy's ruby slippers. She had made sure she looked breathtaking. Jason was beside himself with how beautiful she looked and was proudly parading her in front of every camera and reporter he could see. Hermione was finally asked the question she wanted to be asked, 'What is with the red and gold as well as the shoes?' one fashion reporter asked.

"My slippers are my tribute to Dorothy who finally realized there was no place like home. I miss my home and the dress is my little way of showing my pride in being a Gryffindor." She told the reporter who was clueless about everything other than fashion.

"Who is Dorothy?" She asked and Hermione noticed too many other people were wondering the same thing.

"I thought that Australia was more in touch with the muggle world," she said sadly. "Dorothy is a character from a muggle movie and she finds her way to Oz. That's all I will say as you will have to find the rest for yourselves."

The lecture later that night on marine life was fascinating. Hermione purchased the lecturers complete written works as well as the offered DVDs and CD learning tools available on the other non-magical creatures in the reef. "I was hoping someone would be interested in more than just the magical creatures," the lecturer told her with a smile as she picked up the muggle materials as well. "I have been using muggle electronics for years now and always wonder why more wizards don't use them." He and Hermione spent and hour discussing different things after the lecture. She got his business card, with the intention of sending him one of the first 'magic laptops' she produced once she passed her masters test.

"Come on Hermione," Jason whined for the third time that evening. "Can't we go do something more fun?"

"This is fun for me," She told him coolly. "But I am sure you can go entertain yourself somewhere if you are that bored."

"But I want you to entertain me," he told her in what he thought was a winning seductive voice.

"Well too bad," Hermione said with a glare. "I am still disgusted with what you tried to pull with the room situation. You're lucky I am speaking with you at all." She them returned to looking out the observation window and trying to identify the different species of marine life passing by below.

Harry,

I had a wonderful weekend, despite Jason being there. He tried the one room mix-up like you said he would and used suggestive comments he must have thought were charming all weekend. He's lucky we were in public most of the time or I would have hexed him. The lecture on marine life was fascinating and the professor who gave it likes muggle electronics and we got into an hour long discussion on the benefits of muggle components in wizarding society! My tour of the reef was magnificent, you would love it Harry it is breathtaking! You will have to come visit it someday. As much as I miss home there are so many things I am getting to experience that I never would have been able to there. I miss you, say hello to Tonks and Remus for me!

Love,

Hermione

Harry was not surprised to find the note from Hermione in his box that morning but was glad that she had taken his advice. The mail arrived at the head table at Hogwarts, where Harry was crashing breakfast again. Severus was in a good mood that morning as he had gotten a fascinating letter from Hermione the night before telling him all about her weekend on the reef. Therefore he was greatly surprised by seeing her photo in the paper again. She had failed to mention that reason she was at the reef was for a romantic weekend with Jason. He was stunned by her beauty in her Gryffindor dress and quickly understood her reference to the Wizard of Oz. He was confused even more when Minerva gushed about what a cute couple they made.

"I don't think they will be a couple very much longer after the stunt Jason pulled this weekend." Harry told Minerva what Jason had done and watched her go into livid Gryffindor mode. One thing you could always count on Minerva for was righteous anger when one of her lions was in jeopardy.

"When were they ever a couple to begin with?" Severus grumbled, feeling very left out.

"For almost 4 months now," Minerva told him. "He asked her out for real and she agreed to give it a try. Although she hasn't been entirely happy with him and after what he pulled this weekend he's lucky he can still walk. I would have hexed him to the moon and back."

Severus didn't know what to think, he felt like his chest was shrinking and the world had been pulled out from under him. Hermione had not told him they were dating and he felt left out and lied to. He also felt heartbroken; he had been sure from the more intimate letters they had been sending there was a connection between them. He stumbled towards his chambers to think things over and nurse his sore heart.

Minerva, Albus and Harry all watched his exit with smirks. They knew that there was something developing between their friends. Harry was hoping that Hermione liked Severus as much as he obviously liked her. Minerva knew Hermione also had budding feelings for the potions master and Albus knows everything… or so everyone believed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hermione had just returned from Jason's house after his last match. They had spent the last few hours talking about their relationship. Hermione had told him that there was no future for them as a couple. He had somehow convinced her to continue with the ruse for the media but promised that he would lay off the relationship aspect of things. She was skeptical but allowed it as she had become friends with many of the other players and enjoyed the reprieve the matches gave her from studying.

She was on her 10th or so letter to Severus, all which had been balled up as not good enough. She realized she needed to come clean with the man after the stern letter she got from Harry that morning.

Moine,

I don't know what you and Snape discuss in your letters but I guess I had assumed that he was aware that you were dating Jason. He was upset this morning when he realized you were actually dating. As much as the man rubs me the wrong way I know he is your friend and that he cares a great deal for you. You need to come clean with him. Every time you mention him in a letter I can tell how fond of the man you are. I never thought you would be the type to play with someone's emotions. I am guessing you didn't mean to hurt him, but finding out 4 months late that the person he writes to at least twice a week 'forgot' to mention that she was dating someone had to hurt him. Fix it please as none of us want to see the 'Greasy Git' reemerge.

Love,

Harry

Hermione had been reduced to tears as she realized she had hurt her friend and was desperately trying to find a way to tell him everything she needed to.

My Dear Severus,

This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write you. I think this is the 20th or so draft just today. I have been trying unsuccessfully to write some of this to you for the past 4 months but somehow it never came out right so I just omitted the information. I know a lie of omission is just as damming as a straight out lie and I can not tell you how sorry I am. As you are most likely aware now, I began dating Jason for real 4 months ago. Minerva suggested that I give him a chance as I was young and had never really dated anyone. I knew from the start that he was not the one for me, maybe that was why I never found the courage to tell you. I look forward to your letters more than anything else here and I was scared that you would stop writing or that our friendship would change if I told you. I was selfish, I realize that now, and I deeply hope you were not hurt by my not telling you myself. I value your correspondence more than all the others combined and cannot bear the thought that you will become "Professor Snape" again when I know what a wonderful man "Severus" is.

I broke things off with Jason this morning. He asked me why and I told him some of the smaller reasons, things like that he was too materialistic and that I was not ready for a physical relationship. I finally had to tell him that the main reason was that I couldn't see myself with him, there were no sparks. When he was away for matches I didn't wonder what he was doing or hope he would hurry back. I know you are asking why I am telling you all this. The main reason is that I think about you between your letters, wonder what you are up to and wait rather impatiently for your next letter. The thing is Severus, I would much rather spend time with you than Jason or anyone else for that mater. Somehow over the past few years you have become the most important person in my life. The thought that I have hurt you and possibly ruined our friendship causes me great pain. Please Severus, let me know that I am still your friend. I don't know that I could handle staying here without your support.

Always yours,

Hermione

Severus was stunned to read the letter from Hermione that morning. He had still been licking his wounds and not written her for a few days. The letter answered a few of his questions about why she never told him but opened up another whole chapter of questions for him as well. The letter gave him the hope that there may be a future with her when she returned, but he was still skeptical. He had realized when he found out about her and Jason that he had not guarded his heart enough and had fallen head over heals for the young witch. Knowing he needed another opinion he headed up to Albus, knowing he would regret it but having no other options.

"What has you so out of sorts?" Albus asked him after reading the letter. "This seems fairly straightforward."

"I understand that she is sorry and I have no intention of stopping our correspondence but what about her feelings?" Severus asked.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that she may have feelings for you?" Albus asked him with a smile, eyes twinkling. "You have allowed her to see a side of you that most never will. I am hardly surprised that she regards you as highly as she does."

"But that is the question," Severus told him exasperated. "She didn't tell me what her feelings were, just that I had come to mean a lot to her!"

"You thought she would tell you her exact feelings and risk not only rejection of her friendship but rejection of her affections as well?" Albus asked with a chuckle.

"I guess not," Severus admitted. "But where do I go from here?"

"You write her back, tell her you forgive her and that you wish to continue writing her. Then see where it leads my boy," Albus said twinkling.

Dear Hermione,

I admit that finding you had lied to me hurt more that I thought it could. I accept you apology and have no intention of stopping our correspondence. I too look forward to your letters more than a former professor should. I hope this eases your concerns. Although I expect honesty from you from now on, even if you think I will not like the truth. I am not a trusting man Hermione and yet I find myself trusting you explicitly.

Severus

Hermione was relieved by his letter; he had admitted that he did have some feelings for her more than just friends. She wished his letter had been longer but realized that it must have taken a lot out of him to admit as much as he did. She smiled and hurried to class, deciding to put even more effort into her schooling. She had realized that what she really wanted was to get back to Europe; she was ready to be done with Australia and get on with her life.

Hermione,

Thank you for the note. I am glad you dumped the jerk. Although why you are continuing the charade of dating him is beyond me. You should realize that he will try everything to 'win' you back now. Thanks for telling Severus the truth, he is back to being a decent person to the staff again. Alright, just for you, I'll tell you why I am at Hogwarts more than not. Albus is tutoring me in Wizarding politics and how to use my positions in the Wizengammot the way I want. I have been filling my spots for the past 3 years but I still don't feel I fully understand what I am doing. I have been studying actual History of Magic and learning about the history of the laws in our world and what I can do to actually make some changes. Have a good rest of the summer.

Love,

Harry

The next few weeks flew by for Hermione as she was entrenched in research and studying. She had decided to try and test out of three more classes over the summer, and if she was successful she would be done at the end of one more year. She wasn't going to tell anyone until she was sure she could finish that early. It would be an academic first for the university for a student to complete two masters' tests in 4 years.

"We're playing England in two weeks," Jason told her at his next world cub match. "We are ahead so we should be ok even if they beat us. Bulgaria is in the lead and we are second by three games."

"Does that mean its ok for me to cheer for England?" Hermione asked him, smirking as he sputtered that he didn't know why she would want to do that. "Don't worry I will cheer for both teams."

Hermione had gotten permission to attempt to test out of the three classes from the dean of the university and was studying franticly. She was deeply immersed in the middle of a stack of books when Carley burst into her study room out of breath."Hermione, I just heard that over half of England's team got food poisoning and are out for the rest of the season!" Carley told her out of breath. "For sure it took out both seekers, both sets of beaters and the first string chasers. They are due here in under 10 hours and we have no idea if they will even have a teem they can pull together fast enough."

"Can't they just pull players from the other club teams?" Hermione asked as she cleaned up her studying so she could go with Carley back to the league house and hear the gossip. Max had been named the back-up seeker after the last one was injured in practice.

"They could, and most likely will have to. But how good can you expect a team to play that has never played together before?" Carley asked her with a shrug. "I mean they are already pretty much out of the tournament but they could affect the standings some."

Hermione was nervous as she waited with Jason for the English team to arrive. She knew that Wood was the keeper and Carley had said he was ok. The rumor was that the three back up chasers were at a baby shower for one of their mutual friends and Wood had left before dinner so they didn't eat the same food that made the rest of the team sick. She was curious who they would get as they needed new beaters and a new seeker. She smiled despite herself when the English port-bus arrived. The way the teams traveled was in a specially charmed bus that acted like a large port-key and would transport anything inside the bus so the whole team could travel as one along with their coaches, trainers, healers, spouses and equipment.

Oliver Wood was the first person off the bus, followed by who Hermione assumed was his wife, who she was surprised to see was heavily pregnant and looked familiar. "Hello Oliver, welcome to Australia." Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Hermione," Oliver said with a smile. "This is my wife Patti Stimpson well now Wood." He said obviously deeply in love while smiling at his wife and rubbing her swollen belly.

"Nice to see you again," Hermione told her, finally remembering her as a Gryffindor in Wood's class. "Congratulations on your child. This is my friend Jason the seeker for Australia."

They were interrupted in their introductions by two very loud and boisterous players getting off the bus. "Where is she? Is she here yet? Do you see her? Hermione darling know-it-all where are you?" Hermione stared speechless at the Weasley twins as they pushed their way through the crowd towards here. "Budge up Woody we want to see our little Hermione." They said moving Oliver out of the way.

"Fred! George!" Hermione finally yelled and threw herself at them. She couldn't believe they were the replacement beaters. "I can't believe you're here!" She laughed and introduced them to Jason, who was beginning to feel left out and jealous that she seemed to know way too many other professional players and he was just one of many in her eyes. His fears were confirmed when she laughingly said hello to the trio of women chasers that headed their way. "Angelina, Alicia, Katie! Wow it's like a Gryffindor team reunion."

"We were all at Patti's baby shower and didn't eat the food and then when everyone but the three of us and Wood got sick we decided we needed to go old school for the rest of the season." Angelina told them. "Besides we were the best team Gryffindor ever had!"

"Well you were most of it," Hermione told them with a sad far away smile, remembering that Harry was the seeker for that team.

"No we were all of it," a voice behind her said and she spun and launched herself at the new English national team seeker, Harry Potter. "Shh, it's ok Hermione." Harry said as he rubbed her back, he knew he was going to surprise her again and hadn't expected that she would be so happy to see him that she would cry.

"Harry," she said with a huge grin, wiping her eyes. "You're playing seeker?" She laughed. "Well meet the competition, Harry this is Jason." She said watching as Harry looked Jason over and obviously found him wanting. Jason could tell that he had not impressed Harry and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was going up against Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard in England and Hermione's best friend.

"You going to cheer for me in my first ever professional game?" Harry asked Hermione, making sure Jason could hear him.

"Of course! You're my best friend, practically my brother!" Hermione told him and led him into the club house, forgetting she was supposed to be by Jason's side.

It was the best game Hermione could ever remember watching. She knew both teams and was on the edge of her seat for the entire 5 hour game. The Australian team was cocky going into the game, thinking they would walk all over the second string chasers and that England had never played together before. She had to watch herself in how much she cheered for Harry. He kept pulling moves that threw Jason off and made him look like a rookie. Hermione couldn't help herself when she saw Harry spot the snitch and yelled "Go Harry!"

The match ended with Harry catching the snitch taking England to a victory of 210 to Australia's 50. The after match party was great fun for her as she knew everyone there and was able to spend time with her 'real' friends. She even had time to run back to her dorm and get Harry's birthday present for him. She hadn't been sure how to send it to him since it was so large and breakable. She had decided not to share her breakthrough on muggle electronics with everyone but knew she could trust Harry to keep it quiet. She had bought him a plasma TV and DVD player along with over 20 DVD movies for him. She had gotten him an assortment of movie genres making sure she included a few she knew he would love like Rocky Horror Picture Show, Wizard of Oz, Robin Hood Prince of Thieves as well as the entire Star Wars Series and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She had them shrunk and packaged as carefully as she could for travel but had been wary of an owl taking them so far as they would not fit in the letter box.

"Happy early birthday," She told him with a grin before telling him he would have to wait till he got back to open them. Harry, Fred, George and Hermione spent the entire night up talking, knowing the boys had to leave early the next morning. She was even asked her opinion on if Fred and George should wait until Christmas to propose or not. They told her that they had started dating on Boxing Day and thought they should propose on their 3 year anniversary. "That sounds very romantic," she told them with a grin. "So Harry when are you and Tonks going to finally take the plunge?"

"No idea," he told her with a grin. "We aren't really in a hurry. I mean she has already moved in and we act like we are married. I want to have the ceremony but she refuses until her parents give their blessing. It will happen when it's meant to happen."

"Our little Harry here just likes to be a rebel as he knows his living with Tonks has most of England in an uproar as they are not married." George laughed.

"Why are her parents not giving their blessing?" Hermione asked still not understanding why they would not be happy that their daughter is marring the most powerful wizard in the world who also had more money than he could ever spend and was hopelessly in love with their daughter, who he incidentally saved from certain death by Voldemort himself.

"No idea really, they just say that I am not old enough to know what I want and they think I'll get sick of Tonks or some other crap like that. I think her mum is just upset that I have the Black fortune and doesn't want her daughter to have anything from that side of her family."

"It's so strange to be able to actually talk to you about this stuff!" Hermione laughed, "And not have to wait for a letter to get answers!"

"I wish we could talk over the phone," Harry said sadly. "They are such a good muggle invention I wish they could work around magic."

"Can you three keep a secret?" Hermione asked with a grin and after getting their wand oaths she filled them in on her research and the spells she had come up with. "Your birthday present uses my new spell, but I figured you could pass it off as a damping charm around it. I have three charmed cell phones. I can send you one in your box tomorrow and we can start calling each other. We just have to do it in secret until my test or in muggle areas, so nobody realizes what I did yet."

Harry and the twins were speechless. "My dad is going to love you," Fred said in awe. "There are so many cool muggle electronics. Can we go in business with you?" He asked, running figures through his head.

"We would need some major start-up capital to get the electronics but the actual spell work should be straightforward," George said out loud, "Not to mention someplace to store the equipment, a secure area for the spells and sales areas… but this will be a gold mine."

"What about your joke shop?" Hermione asked them, wondering if they could run both. She had known she would need business partners and hadn't known who to ask.

"We've been letting Lee Jordan run it on a daily basis and just concentrating on new pranks. We have Bill taking care of the books and Neville has been supplying our herbs for any potions. We could give Lee a stake in WWW and that would free up enough time to help you run your electronics business." Fred answered.

"You should have an owl order business or something so you can sell around the world as well. As long as you keep the spells a secret and get a wand oath of secrecy from any employee you should have the monopoly on the market." Harry joined in.

"So you guys are ready for this?" Hermione asked. "I will cut you in 50 and you can go from there. We will need a very large warehouse close to Diagon Alley for storage and the spell process. The shop in Diagon should be set-up a lot like a muggle electronics store. We will need to research what products we want to carry and get started on the initial scans so we can customize the spells."

They spent the remaining hours of the morning discussing their new business venture. "When are we going to start all this?" Fred asked her as the rest of the team started stumbling in ready to return to England.

"I'll write you, just send me a few bottles of your un-readable ink first so we can make sure the letters are safe." She told them giving all three a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys, it was great to see you. Stay safe the rest of the season!" She felt herself tear up again when she turned to say a more personal good-bye to Harry. "Send my love to Severus, Minerva, Albus and Tonks." She told him as he gathered her in a tight hug. "I'll miss you, call often!" She waved to them until the bus port keyed away. She returned to her dorm to sleep for 12 hours, it had been a long time since she had been awake for so long.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I put in the extra effort and did 2 chapters this weekend as I am not sure I will have time to update next weekend. With the Labor Day holiday next weekend my sister is coming into town to visit. I will try to write… but no promises. Thanks for all the great reviews! Redfrog**_

Chapter 9:

The rest of the summer flew by for Hermione. She was successful in testing out of her three additional classes and was writing to the twins almost as often as Severus about their new business venture. They told her they would for sure have the time to do it as their playing Quidditch was a good test run of how Lee would run WWW and so far he was doing a great job. They had no intention of continuing to play after this season nor did Harry. They said it was fun, and a dream made reality but realized that was not the life for them.

The biggest news of the summer was that Victor Krum had been unceremoniously unseated from his position as the best seeker in the world. Harry wiped the field with him during the game they played against Bulgaria. Harry even used Victor's own Wronski Feint against him. The press was having a field day with the fact that Harry, as a replacement seeker with no intention of continuing on next year, was the undisputed best seeker in the world. The fact that the only game he ever lost was because dementors came onto the field was also in his favor. England did not loose a single game the entire time they played with the replacement players. Oliver Wood was praised by most reporters once it was reveled that he was the one who suggested they reform the winning Gryffindor team.

Jason was visibly jealous of Harry after his defeat and Hermione had a hard time not smirking at it. She was excited that her friend was getting the opportunity to live his dream without needing to spend his life stuck as a Quidditch player. She knew he loved to play and was glad he was doing so well. This was something that he could do as just Harry, not the savior of the world.

"We play Bulgaria in the finals of the cup," Jason told her excitedly a week before the match. "The bus leaves at 9 am two days before the match. You are still planning on coming aren't you?" He asked her, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Of course," Hermione told him with a grin. "There's no way I am missing the finals!" She laughed, "Besides I get to watch two of my favorite seekers go up against each other."

"How many favorite seekers do you have?" Jason asked jealously.

"Four," she told him with a grin.

"Who's the fourth?" He asked, unaware she knew more than two other pro seekers.

"Max," she told him with a giggle, "I mean he is engaged to my roommate and all."

"So who's your favorite," he asked her with what he once again assumed was an irresistible sexual undertone.

"I don't think you would like my answer so I'm not going to say. You can be assured that Max is on the bottom of my list though," she told him before heading back to her dorm to get ready for both her trip to the world cup and for the start of the new school year. The world cup was being held in Spain this year. The Spanish had a decent team but lost in the quarter finals to Bulgaria. Hermione was glad to be going as member of the team's entourage so she would be able to see Victor and meet his girlfriend.

Dearest Hermione,

Congratulations on testing out of those additional classes. I hope this means that you will be returning to us sooner, maybe only two more years? It would be wonderful to see you back where you belong. I have heard that you are starting some secret business venture with the Weasley twins. I understand that you cannot give me details until you make whatever it is public since we have not met in person for me to give you a wand oath. Just know that I will support you in whatever way that I can. I was not able to get tickets to the World Cup finals so we will not be able to see each other. I had already accepted an invitation to speak on the Wolfsbane potion at a seminar in Oslo. I hope your ruse with Mr. Rowland at the cup goes well. I would imagine you would rather cheer for your friend Victor. I expect a long letter with details of the match; I do always enjoy a good game. It's a shame that the house teams at Hogwarts are never evenly matched.

Best Regards,

Severus

Hermione smiled at his letter, glad that he wasn't upset that she couldn't discuss her new business. It just wasn't safe enough until she took her master's test. The idea that someone could steel her research was frightening to her and she had protected it with every secrecy charm she knew. She had smiled to herself when she read that Severus thought she may be done in 2 more years, that was what Minerva and Albus believed as well. She knew it would be a shock when she arrived a year ahead of schedule.

She had decided that she would "officially" break things off with Jason after the season was over. She didn't want to have to pretend for the rest of the year. She wasn't sure what the best way to do that was, but she figured he would want to dump her to keep up his image.

The trip to the World Cup was great. She and Carley shared a room with two of the other girlfriends and had a fun time shopping in Madrid's magical section with the other women. Having plenty of spending money came in handy. She spent more on new clothes and fun things she found in a single day in Spain than she had the entire last year in Australia. They had spend almost 4 hours in an exclusive designer clothing boutique in Madrid that only let them in once they recognized Hermione and she informed the owner that the others were the significant others of professional Quidditch players. Between the four of them they probably spent more money than Arthur Weasley makes in a year just on clothes in that store!

Victor introduced her to his girlfriend, now fiancé, Katlyn Smith. She was a petit girl maybe a year older than Hermione. She had long black hair hanging in perfect curls down her back and piercing deep blue eyes. "It is wonderful to finally meet you," Katlyn told her with a genuine smile. "Victor has told me all about you and I met your friends on the English team."

"I'm glad to meet you too; it's nice that Victor can finally say my name!" The two laughed and talked during the entire pre-game warm ups. They did have a lot in common. Katlyn had just finished her studies to get her Masters in Ancient Runes and Victor had finished his masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They only needed their apprenticeships and they would get their certificates. Victor was apprenticing a master near where he trained for Quidditch and was most of the way done. Katlyn told her that since the tri-wizard tournament Victor realized how important DADA was and had been studying in is off time as a correspondence student to the same university she attended in Rome, the Roman Magical Academy. That was one of the schools Hermione had gotten a scholarship to, but it wasn't as high a caliber as AIMAE.

They promised to keep in touch, as they both felt like they had met a kindred spirit. "If you write to Albus Dumbledore he should be able to get you a communication box so we can write without killing any poor owls." After explaining what the boxes did Katlyn said she would defiantly contact him as she would love to be able to set something like that up with her family in the States as it took forever to get letters from them in Rome and she knew her and Victor would be staying in Europe after they wed.

The game was fairly quick by World Cup standards, lasting only 9 hours. Victor caught the snitch with Jason not having even spotted it until Victor almost had it in reach. The Australian team played well, but it wasn't enough to pull far enough ahead of the Bulgarians to win without getting the snitch. The final score was 330 to 190. Jason was moody during the after party, even with all the press asking him questions. Hermione understood why he was down, but Bulgaria had been heavily favored to win, so in her opinion they did quite well for being ahead in the points without the snitch.

Severus,

The match was wonderful. I was able to spend an entire day shopping with the other "girlfriends" and got to meet Victor's girlfriend. They are engaged now. Her name is Katlyn Smith and she is my kindred spirit. I can tell that if we would have met when we were younger we would have been best friends. She is probably the first female my own age that I didn't feel like strangling after spending time with. Even Carley drives me nuts after an hour or so! She just finished her mastery in Ancient Runes. Did you know that Victor has a mastery in DADA? He is almost through with an apprenticeship too! I was shocked that he was able to do that and Quidditch. Victor once again showed Jason up and caught the snitch, making it look easy. The Ausie team played well though and was ahead in points before Victor got the snitch. The only way I could have had a better time was if I could have been able to see you. Though maybe it is for the best as seeing you would have blown my cover for Jason and my fake relationship. I hope the start of term goes well.

Love,

Hermione

Minerva knew Hermione must have written Severus something good as he was in an almost playful mood for the rest of the week. When Albus announced the name of the new DADA teacher, which usually made Severus mope for a week, all he did was laugh and head back to the dungeons without so much as a sneer. The staff was baffled as to his behavior.

Hermione,

Dear girl what have you done to my potions master? He is almost cheerful. He has the rest of the staff terrified as they have never seen him like this. He didn't even flinch when I announced the new DADA teacher. Whatever it is you have done, please continue. It is wonderful to see him so much farther out of his shell. Tormenting the rest of the staff is just icing on the cake. I have given your new friend Katlyn a communications box so you will most likely be getting letters from her and Mr. Krum. Have a wonderful first week of term.

Albus

Hermione chuckled at Albus' letter and was heartened that Severus had gotten her unspoken message in her last letter. She smirked as she thought of his reaction to her next few letter. She had decided she was going to stop being so subtle of her budding feelings for him in her letters and step up the flirting. She wanted him to have no doubts of her feelings by the time she was back in England.

The headlines in the papers in Australia that day were, "Star Seeker and War Hero Taking Break." Jason had agreed to end their fake relationship. Hermione was not pleased to find out that he told the papers they were taking a break so she could focus more on her education and him on his career. She did not want them to have the impression that they were getting back together but she figured this was better than nothing. She would return to England and the rumors of them getting back together would disappear. She figured this was Jason's way of ensuring he didn't have to find a new girlfriend for a while.

Carley seemed more upset than anyone about their 'break-up' and it took Hermione telling her that the reason was that she wasn't ready for a physical relationship and Jason was to get her to calm down. She hadn't believed that Hermione was 'fine' or that it was 'my idea' until she gave her the sex reason. "Well then he just doesn't deserve you." She told her firmly and dropped the subject thankfully.

Minerva was sure the staff thought pigs were about to fly and hell freeze over as Severus entered breakfast the morning the students were to return actually humming. He was smiling and had a gleam in his eyes that none of them had ever seen. She shared a look with Albus who indicated that he had no idea what had put the usually stoic man in such good spirits. Harry was the one to enlighten them as he handed the sports section of the paper to them. There main sports headline was "Granger Grounds Australian Seeker" and an article about the breakup as well as a lot of speculation of the 'real reason' as they were hard pressed to believe the official statement.

My Darling Hermione,

You finally ditched the Quidditch player I see. I am glad you no longer need to continue with that charade. I was in such high sprits that Poppy actually ran a diagnostic charm on me thinking I had ingested some cheering potion! The little brats return today but I have decided to take your advice and attempt not to scare them too badly. I make no promises as one of my only stress relievers is to see how may Hufflepuffs I can make cry each year. I wish you were here to break up the monotony. I miss you more each day that you are away.

Affectionately,

Severus

Hermione was almost floating on air as she headed to class that morning. That was as direct as Severus had ever been and she was on cloud nine. Minerva, Albus and Harry had been writing to her on his attitude change and she was glad her letters were allowing him to feel more comfortable being himself around others as well.

Vivek seemed almost as excited as she was that she would be finished with her classes at the end of the year. "You are the best student I have ever had," he told her fondly one day. "You will go far and do great things. I expect you to leave me one of those letter boxes of yours so we can stay in touch when you leave."

Gred and Forge,

I agree with the purchasing the warehouse space you found. Enclosed is a note for your branch of Gringotts; my branch already has a copy. This authorizes you to make the necessary withdrawals from my account to purchase the space. Don't worry about the funds boys; you are now in business with the world's number one hair care provider. My partner in Hermione's Hair Care Potions was able to purchase new manufacturing facilities in England, the States and Japan. We are now able to easily supply the entire wizarding world with my products and have multiplied our revenue by 5 times where we were last year. I have decided that we should be discrete in naming our new business so that the customer would have to actually research to know who owns it and who knows the spells. We don't want either of our names on it; people will just assume we are getting rich of off WWW and my hair care line. Perhaps we could name it something like Electronic Wizarding Wares as I doubt the name of Muggle Electronics Made Easy would go over with the purebloods! Let me know how the purchase goes. I also agree to the lease of the property you sent me the info on. Look into purchasing that as well so we can knock a hole in the wall to get into the warehouse.

Hermione

Boss Lady,

All went well with the purchase. We have a 2 year lease on the other property and the landlord said he would be willing to discuss selling if we make all rent payments on time for a year and all of us meet with him. Let us know when you want us to start the next stage and what we are to search for.

F/G

PS: We are out of our special ink but "Batman" is helping us replenish.

Hermione laughed at the twins' letter and even harder as she imagined Severus' look when he found out what they called him. She was going to spend her free time over the next month researching what products they should start with selling. She knew she wanted to offer cell phones, laptops, TVs and DVD players but didn't want to limit them to just those. She also wanted to research which brand of each she wanted to carry as well as how many different price ranges she wanted to offer. Her major research at the moment was how to pilfer muggle satellite TV as well as how to get secured internet access for wizards. She knew the internet would have to wait until she was back in England as she needed to speak to the unspeakables about hiding it from the muggles first.

Hermione had a wonderful birthday as she was informed that she was cleared to take her masters' tests the month before school got out. She would be the first tested, which is what she asked for so she could finalize her business plans once her spells were cataloged and patented. She was so excited about finishing school and getting back home. She knew that if her new business venture with the twins paid off even half as much as she anticipated then she would never have to worry about money ever again, nor would her great-great grandchildren.

The letters from her friends and from Severus kept Hermione grounded and focused on her studies and research. She was excited for Carley as she and Max were getting married on New Years Eve at the stroke of midnight. Hermione was one of the bridesmaids and that made not being in England for the holidays much more bearable.

She was pleasantly surprised by Severus' Christmas gift of a beautiful silver charm bracelet with finely crafted silver charms of a caldron, wand, kitten and a tiny replica of Hogwarts. He told her that he had Flitwick help him with the charms on the bracelet and she realized that it was a REAL charm bracelet and that the 'charms' were charmed with different spells. The caldron had an anti-poison charm on it that would neutralize any poisons she ingested or was splashed with. The wand was a power boosting charm to help her not expend as much energy on complex transfigurations. The kitten charm almost made her cry. It had a claming charm on it to make her feel peaceful. Severus told her the reason it was a cat was because she had told him that she used to be clamed by petting Crookshanks when he was alive. She smiled at his thoughtfulness as well as the fact that the charm looked much more like her animagus form rather than Crooks. The Hogwarts charm had a general protection charm on it that should defect minor hexes and repel any flying objects from hitting her.

She had sent him a cell phone and told him of her research. She had specially charmed the parchment to only be able to be read by him. She knew she could trust him with her secret and knew that would mean more to him than any gift. She had also purchased him a new cloak. It was lush black velvet with a green satin lining so deep in color it was almost black as well. There were intricate silver protection runes sewn into the hem of the cloak to provide protection from potions, spells and weather as well as a permanent cooling/heating rune to keep it at constant temperature. She had the silver snake clasp designed especially for him and when clasped it was two entwining snakes that formed his initials. She had had Katlyn weave the rune work into the cloak and Albus get her the proper measurements for it to fit Severus perfectly.

She smiled when she opened Harry's gift to find another charm. His card told her that it had taken forever to figure out the charm on it. It was a charm of a book and the spell was one that would help her to remember any information that she read, sort of like an instant photographic memory. She thought it was amazingly thoughtful of Harry. Tonks had sent her a nice but risqué silk nightgown in a deep Slytherin green. Hermione just shook her head and smirked at the thought of Severus' face if he knew she even owned it.

Carley's wedding was beautiful. Hermione was shocked when they did the muggle bouquet toss and she caught it. She figured it was because the other women were too confused as to why they were trying to catch it. The best part of the wedding was returning to her dorm knowing she no longer had a roommate to worry about. It would help her keep on track with her studies.

The twins and she had worked out that they would carry MP3 players, stereos and speakers and video game systems to round out the entertainment area of the shop. They were still debating what other muggle gadgets to carry and were planning on offering a large selection of muggle CDs, DVDs, video and computer games. They had discussed some other muggle things such as espresso machines, blender/smoothie makers, microwaves, spinning toothbrushes, digital cameras and camcorders, even RC cars and other children's toys. She was very glad she had involved the twins as they were very intelligent and had a good business sense as well as were excited as she was to be able to play with everything.

Their new store would be in Diagon alley and Vivek had helped her with an ingenious way to sell internationally. They would have to get permission from the ministry most likely but he had designed a special portkey that would transport the equipment to the nearest owl post office to the person who ordered it. There it could be checked by customs and the individual could pick it up and pay any applicable fees for that country for imported materials. Everything was getting put in place for her return. Now all she had to do was ace her masters' tests and finish her classes and she was home free.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

"I fear I must inform you that you are too smart for your own good," Severus told Hermione on one of their daily phone calls. They had taken to calling each other every day between 7 and 8 am Hermione's time and 9 and 10 pm Severus' time to make sure they were where they could safely use the cell phones. Severus had taken a while to get comfortable talking to that way, or talking to her at all really since they had only ever gotten close through letters. He had told her it was much more comfortable than a floo call and more convenient than owl post.

"Well I was only trying to help save all those poor owls all that hard work delivering so many letters," She laughed at him. They had gotten even closer since Christmas since they were able to have actual conversations. She had decided that his voice was one of the sexiest she had ever heard. She concluded that the only reason she never realized in school that the timber of his voice could send shivers down her spine was that he was always sneering at her then.

"Have you heard that Harry and Tonks finally set a wedding date?" Severus asked her with amusement in his voice thinking of Tonks tripping up the aisle.

"Yes, he wrote to me this morning," she told him, forcing her voice to sound sad. Tonks' parents had finally given their blessing and were now insisting on a lavish summer wedding. They were getting married on the Hogwarts grounds, near the lake, the last week of June. "I wish they would have waited another year," she told him, trying to sound wistful. She knew she would be back by then, actually she figured she would return just in time for the wedding, but no one but her knew that. She wanted to surprise Severus at the wedding.

"It would have been nice if you could attend." Severus told her, saddened that she would miss her best friend's special day. Over the years he had come to respect and even enjoy Potter's company. "Tonks was lamenting that you would be unable to be her bridesmaid when they announced the day. It seems that the public opinion is what finally swayed her parents mind and they insisted the wedding be soon when Harry told him he wanted to wait until you got back."

"It's alright; I knew I would miss it from the time they got engaged." Hermione told him. "I just wish I could be there to dance with you at the reception."

"You would be missed, you are missed," Severus told her quietly. "I do not know whether I love or hate this blasted muggle phone. I love that I am able to speak with you but it has made me yearn for your company even more than the letters did."

Hermione's heart was racing at his words, "I concur, and the more I talk to you the more I wish I had gone to school within apparition distance."

"Hermione, please tell me you will be able to get a portkey for the wedding," Tonks begged her over Harry's cell phone a few weeks later.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hermione asked her with a smirk, knowing she would have to let Tonks know to expect her. "I mean from Harry, Albus, Severus, everyone."

"Sure thing as long as it doesn't interfere with my job," Tonks told her, now very curious since she didn't want her best friends to know.

"I'm coming home in June; I'll be back a day or two before your wedding." Hermione told her, laughing as Tonks squealed in happiness. "I would love to be your maid of honor."

"Yes! This is so great, and we get to surprise everyone!" Tonks giggled. "So when do you have to go back, will you get to stay for the rest of the summer, do you have a place to stay?" She was so excited she was forgetting to give Hermione time to answer.

"I don't have a place to stay yet because I haven't decided where I want to buy a house. I plan on having my own place before I return." She told her, wondering if she would catch on.

It took Tonks a few seconds to work it out, "You're coming back for good, oh please tell me you're coming home for good!" She whispered as if afraid it wouldn't be true. She knew how much Hermione meant to Harry and couldn't wait to get to know her even better herself. They had become friends over the years of letters and she wanted her back home again.

"Yes, I finish my classes at the end of the semester," she told her with a laugh. "Now remember you can't tell anyone. If you must speak about it to someone you can talk to the twins, but make sure it's secret. They are my new business partners so I will have to let them know I'll be back."

"This is so great!" Tonks said happily. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces!"

Boss Lady,

We have enclosed the info from the magical properties in the area, there are a lot so it's shrunk down. We are assuming by your inquiry that you are planning on purchasing a residence for when you return. There is an apartment above the new shop if you would like. George was going to use it so that Katie could move in with him and Alicia could move in here with me… but since you own the building you have first dibs. If we keep on pace we should be ready to open the stores mid July, possibly even July 1st. We need to decide on who to hire and when to begin hiring. We had not considered opening until you returned next year, but since we are assuming you are coming home early we can begin. Damn, this letter is way too formal! Give us a jingle on the cell tonight and we can discuss what your plans are. Don't worry our dear dear boss lady; we will eternally keep your secrets, besides you are going to make us filthy rich so why would we mess with you!

Fred and George

Hermione had not decided if she wanted a wizarding residence or to look in a muggle area for what she wanted. She had thought the wizarding choices would be small but when she opened the book size pamphlet that the twins sent her she was shocked at her choices. There were listings ranging from tiny studio apartments to huge castle like manors. She had decided she wanted something more cheery that Grimwald Place and it didn't have to be so big. She needed a nice living room, dining room and kitchen along with room for a library/study and a potions lab and then at least 3 bedrooms, preferably 4. One of the reasons she was considering muggle areas was central heating and air conditioning. She wondered if there were charms for such things on a house.

One of the properties for sale caught her eye. There was a very old listing for a Prince Plantation in an undisclosed area in Scotland. She had wondered why Severus sold it until she started reading the write-up on it. It had been put on the market while Severus was in school when his mother had died. The reason it had not sold yet was that it was protected by a fidelius charm and no-one knew where it was. The man who had put it up for sale died before discovering who the secret keeper was and no one had cared to try since. There was a note that the reality firm believed the secret was contained inside the Prince vaults which were bequeathed to Severus Snape, but it had never been confirmed. She figured the reason Severus had not turned over the secret was that he didn't want a stranger to purchase what was technically his property and he didn't have to funds to purchase it himself. It was a very large property and quite expensive. The manor was beautiful; it was sprawling, the main house had two wings. There were extensive grounds with beautiful gardens. She hoped he would be able to buy it back one day.

She decided on purchasing a house in Hogsmead. It was at the end of one of the residential streets that they never ventured to when they were in school. It was called Hope Cottage yet it was quite a big house. The outside was covered in wood shake siding with white wood trim on the windows, porches and balconies. The pictures of the inside were beautiful, there were wooden floors throughout, some covered by carpets. Her favorite room was the library, which was a circular room that extended over three floors of the house vertically. There were 3 guest bedrooms and a very large master suite. There was a living room, family room, dining room, breakfast room and beautiful modern kitchen. The basement even had room for a potions lab and the medium sized yard had a setup for an herb garden already. There was a small guest cottage attached to the garden shed that she assumed was for a house elf family. Overall it would serve her needs perfectly and would be as close to Severus as she could be. She hoped he would be able to visit often as it was only a short walk from the school.

She sent a letter to the twins to forward to the agent for the house. She once again sent a letter authorizing the twins to access her vaults. She was surprised that the housing market in the wizarding world was so reasonable. She assumed it was because so many families were wiped out during the two wars and things were still settling down. She was glad to read in the houses' description that there were no ghosts, ghouls or poltergeists in residence and that the house was being tended to by the agencies staff, which she assumed were elves, while it was vacant. The property had been empty for five years, which was actually a small time compared to many of the larger dwellings.

She also included a letter to the twins telling them to begin scouting for potential employees and that she would send copies of the privacy agreement in a few days. She wanted to double check that she had all the spells necessary on them to assure her transfiguration spells would stay a secret. She told them they would need at least 4 workers, 2 to transfigure the products, 1 to purchase the items from muggle vendors and at least 1 to run the store when the three of them could not be there. They would see how many more they needed once they opened by those 4 would be necessary if the three of them wanted any sort of life.

Hermione couldn't believe she was so close to getting her life on track. She was sure she would ace her mastery exams as well as her end of semester tests. The only thing she had left to figure out was how she was going to get her apprenticeship in transfiguration accomplished along with running her businesses and her potions research. She hoped Minerva would take her on, but she would have to wait to ask until she returned. If everything continued as planned she would be back in England at the beginning of the last week of June. She would have two days to organize things with the twins before Tonks and Harry's wedding. She planned on surprising Severus at the wedding, hoping he would be pleasantly surprised. A week later she would open her shop with the twins on July 1st. That would give them the rest of the summer to get things going smoothly before she hoped to start an apprenticeship with Minerva at Hogwarts. That would let her see Severus daily. She only hoped he wanted to see her as badly as she wanted to see him. Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Here is an extra chapter that I had time to write once my company left today. I hope you all had a safe holiday weekend. I will try to update again by the end of the week, but there is a lot of stuff going on at work right now so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write. Thanks for all the great reviews! Redfrog_

Chapter 11:

Hermione had slept in due to being up late studying. I was only a week until her masters' tests and final exams so she was in frantic study mode. She had promised Carley she would go shopping with her and to lunch for a break from books. She had just finished her shower and gotten dressed in time, her late start had almost made her late. She had just stepped apperated to the alley next to the muggle coffee shop they were meeting at when her cell phone rang. She was startled to realize she had missed Severus' call that morning while she slept.

"Hello Severus," she told him as she answered, she loved caller id, "I'm sorry I missed our call this morning, I woke up late." She was shocked by the bitter icy voice that answered her.

"I am sure you were up late celebrating," he said angrily.

"I was studying all night, what would I have been celebrating?" She asked him confused.

"Don't try to play me for a fool; your big news was in our evening edition paper." He snapped out at her, he had never imagined she could hurt him this badly.

"Severus what are you talking about?" Hermione asked him, more confused at the anger and sadness she could hear in his tone. "I haven't even read the paper yet, what could possibly make you this angry with me?"

Now Severus was the one that was confused because he could hear the sincere confusion in her tone. He knew that she wouldn't have lied after being confronted. "I suggest you read the morning paper." He told her sharply, "I will leave my phone on so you can call me after with the explanation I deserve." He said and hung up leaving her standing in the alley completely confused. She just hoped that Carley had the paper with her.

"Oh Hermione Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me? This is so great; I didn't even know you two were back together. Where's your ring?" Carley asked her as soon as she walked into the coffee shop.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked her; now very nervous about what she would read in the paper.

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" Carley laughed. "Here I brought you my copy of the paper so you could add it to your scrap book." She said handing her the paper. The headline read, "Star Seeker to Wed War Hero". Hermione, shocked, sank into the closest seat and continued to read the completely false article in front of her. It stated that Jason himself had told them the happy news and they were to be wed over the summer. He told the paper that taking a break in their relationship had made them both realize how much in love they were and that he popped the question the night before and she accepted. Hermione looked up at Carley both terror and anger visible on her face. "What's the matter Hermione?" She asked wondering why her friend was not happier.

"I haven't spoken to Jason in months, I have returned every single gift he has sent me trying to get me back and now he is claiming we are engaged to the entire world!" She said in a deadly whisper. "I am going to find him and castrate him," she threatened. "If he ruined my chances with Severus I am going to kill him, then I'll have Harry and Albus bring him back to life so they can torture him and then I can kill him again!" She understood the anger and hurt in Severus' tone now and hoped he would believe her.

"Jason made this all up?" Carley asked her in shock, scared that her friend would do something rash. "Why would he do that? What are you going to do?"

"He did it in hopes that I would go along with it most likely. The jerk has been trying to get me back for months and won't take no for an answer. I am going to the club house to talk to him and when I'm done screaming at him I am going to the paper to tell my story and then to my lawyers to sue him for every damn penny he owns." Hermione said, still glaring at the paper. "I'm going to have to skip our shopping trip." She told Carley, "I'll owl you when I get everything worked out and we can get together again before I leave."

"I'm sorry about this," Carley told her. "Don't do anything rash that will make you look bad. Remember that you are the injured party here so you have the advantage."

Hermione pulled out her cell phone as soon as she left the shop and tried to call Severus. He didn't answer and she started to cry. She figured he was in class or just too angry to talk to her. She desperately needed to talk with him. She didn't care if the entire world believed she was engaged to Jason as long as Severus knew she wasn't and knew that she had not and never would betray him. She desperately needed to be back home, she doubted she could fix this over the phone. Her desperation must have been heard as Fawkes appeared in front of her at that moment. "Oh Fawkes, thank you, you have no idea how much I need to be at Hogwarts right now." She told the phoenix as she took hold of his tail feathers and the next moment was standing in Albus' office.

Severus hadn't known what to make of everything and was currently pacing Albus' office ranting. He couldn't believe that Hermione could betray him like that, but she had seemed so confused by his call that he still had a spark of hope that she had not. He was surprised when Fawkes squawked in what sounded like reprimand before flashing out of the room. Albus was staring at the perch as well in wonderment at the chiding tone in his pets trill. Severus had turned away and was staring at the window when Fawkes reappeared. Albus smiled at the distraught woman clutching his familiar's tail and pointed her over to the window. If she had been upset enough to call Fawkes to her then there was definitely hope for the pair.

Hermione threw herself across the room and into Severus's arms, almost knocking him backwards. She sobbed out, "I'm so sorry Severu; I can't believe he would lie to the press like that." Hermione told him, into his chest. The feel of his arms around her and his chest against her face was wonderful. "I am not, and never will be engaged to that jerk. He made all this up and now it's in every paper in the country and probably other countries. I would never lie to you like that; I would never hurt you like that. Please believe me Severus."

"Why would he do such a thing," Severus asked still mad and untrusting, yet unwilling to let her go as he had dreamed of holding her in his arms for years now.

"Because I have refused his advances for the last few months and this is his desperate attempt to get me back. I am sure he thinks I will just go along with it to avoid having to try and set the record straight. Oh, he is in for it now. I am going to kill him." She told him, the venom in her voice unmistakable making it impossible for him not to believe her.

"Hermione," Severus said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice at the thought of her mangling the idiot jock. "Don't do anything illegal. I expect that you will be able to clear this all up shortly. Forgive me for believing you would deceive me so?" He asked as he tilted her tear stained face up to look at him.

"Oh Severus, I was so worried about your call and then when I read that article the only thing that I thought was that if he ruined my relationship with you that I would have to murder him. You are the most important person in my life; I am so scared of loosing you." She told him, more tears falling.

"You will not loose me over this Hermione," he told her calmly, wondering how his feelings could take such a rollercoaster ride. "I was upset yes, but that was because I believed you had been lying to me this whole time again. Forgive me for not talking to you before forming opinions. I am very new to this relationship business." Hermione just buried her face in his robes and sobbed with relief that he believed her.

Albus sat behind his desk watching as Severus comforted Hermione as she sobbed her relief into his robes. He was happy for both of them that they would be able to work things out. He was glad Fawkes had gone to get her as he doubted if Severus would have believed her well enough in a letter or even over the cell phone that he kept so carefully concealed.

"Shh love, it's alright," Severus said into her hair, rubbing her back and enjoying the feeling of holding her. He was glad he was able to calm her down and surprised that her tears did nothing to turn him off. Normally he was disgusted by crying women, but it just felt so natural to comfort Hermione. He hoped he would have some time with her, but knew that she needed to get back and straighten everything out. Once her sobs had stopped he tuned her face up towards his and smiled at her. "I missed you." He told her quietly and leaned down to capture her lips in their first ever kiss. It was wonderful and they both cherished the moment, knowing it couldn't last as she had to go back soon before anyone realized she was gone.

The kiss giving her the courage she needed, she looked deeply into his eyes and told him, "I love you Severus Snape, and only you." She had wanted to tell him that for the first time in person and knew this was the time to tell him to erase any lingering doubts he had from the article.

Severus' heart soared when he heard her say those words, words he had never thought any woman would ever say to him. "I love you as well Hermione Granger," he told her and kissed her once again, both realizing that their time was almost up. "I am only a call away if you need me. I can't believe it's going to be another year until we are together. I wish you could finish faster."

"I am sorry to break this up but Fawkes informs me that it is time to take Hermione back," Albus told them, a happy smile on his face and eyes twinkling madly. "If you need any assistance clearing this up just send a letter my dear girl." He told her giving her a quick hug goodbye and leaving his office to give the two a few moments privacy.

"Will you please tell Harry the truth as well as the twins, I am sure Albus will tell Minerva and that is all who needs to know right away." She asked him, once again burying her face in his robes to memorize the feeling of being in his arms and letting his scent envelop her.

"Anything for you my dear," he told her gently stroking her hair before kissing her once more and stepping away to let Fawkes in. A moment later he was alone in Albus' office and had never felt so alone in his life. He had always been a loner in school and in life but now all he wanted was to spend every day in the company of the young witch who had captured his heart.

Hermione thanked Fawkes when he returned her and smiled when she realized she was outside the Quidditch club house. She squared her shoulders, freshened up her face with a wave of her wand and plastered on a glare Severus would be proud of before storming in to where she was sure Jason was gloating to his friends. It seemed that Carley had contacted Max as he looked ready to kill Jason and was being restrained by the reserve beaters who were confused as to why Max was mad. Hermione smirked at the mayhem she was about to cause before storming into the room, looking like a vengeful Veela in her anger.

"How dare you print those lies you pathetic excuse for a human being!" She screamed at Jason, making sure she had everyone's attention in the room. "I would never agree to marry you! You are the lowest form of filth on this planet! Is it not enough that our entire relationship was just a fake to throw off the press? Did you have to try and get in the papers again that badly? Are you so arrogant as to think I would go along with this ruse when we haven't even spoken in months? You absolutely disgust me." She glared daggers at him as she paused for breath.

Jason was looking around frantically trying to figure out how to save his reputation. "I don't understand honey, are you having second thoughts?" He asked, trying to pretend she was just nervous. He had obviously miscalculated when he received a very hard slap to the face.

"Don't you dare keep lying," Hermione hissed. "I am going to the press and am going to tell them everything. I promise I will ruin you for this," she spit at him in her furry. The other players in the room winced; no one wanted Hermione mad at them. She was a super powerful witch who had even more powerful friends. They knew that if she wanted to ruin Jason she was fully capable of doing it.

"I wish you would stop making a scene love, what will everyone think?" He asked desperately trying to keep his reputation in tact.

"They will think that you are a pathetic weasel who had to pretend to have a girlfriend and then when she got sick of having to pretend you couldn't handle it and made up another story for the press. Well I have news for you buster, there is no way I am letting you get away with it. This is my life you are messing with. All my friends will think I have been lying to them, not to mention that you almost ruined the relationship I am in." She continued to yell at him. Jason realized that his gamble had not worked and hung his head, knowing his reputation would be shot once she finished with him. He couldn't help it that he had fallen in love with her, but he had known the entire time that she didn't love him, he just hoped she would go along with it like before.

Hermione walked into the newspaper office and asked to speak to the owner immediately and threatened to bring her lawyer if they did not comply. To say that the owner of the paper was outraged by what Jason had attempted as well as by the deception he asked her to participate in by pretending to be his girlfriend was an understatement. The owner promised to print a recantation and an article documenting the entire truth the very next day and promised to send the correct version out to all his overseas contacts.

She left the office with a wicked smirk knowing that she had just taken the first step in paying Jason back. With Severus and her friends knowing the truth she didn't really need a complete recant any more but she knew that Jason prided himself on two things, his reputation and his money. She was going to take both away and hope that he learned a little humility and would become a better person for it.

Her next stop was to her lawyer's office to sue for personal damages. She knew that she would win hands down as soon they were asked to testify so she had no misgivings. She just hoped it wouldn't interfere with her exams too much. She knew her lawyer would be able to get the hearing fast tracked so it would be over by the time she returned home.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The only break in her frantic studying over the next week was when she had to testify against Jason in civil court. The recantation article was written wonderfully and she had witnessed the disgusted looks on people's faces as they read it. Severus had written that there had been an outrage at the Gryffindor table at breakfast the morning the article was reprinted in the Daily Prophet. He said Minerva was so proud of her students for being upset and was still mad herself that Albus had to silence the table himself by making a short statement that all was well.

The trial was a quick affair. As there was no use of the more powerful truth serums in civil cases, all she was placed under was a minor truth charm that would not allow her to lie but would let her answer however she felt. That was perfect as when she told the court that their relationship was faked for the press and that she had spurned all his advances, it was true, she just left out the part where they were in a relationship for a small time. Jason did horribly on the stand as Hermione had prepped her lawyer much better than he had and hers knew the questions to ask that would get him flustered and look like an idiot. After two hours of testimony the judge ruled in Hermione's favor and sentenced Jason to pay her reparations for defamation of character of 150,000 galleons, which is roughly two years salary for him. She knew it was a lot of money and that he would have to struggle to make ends meet, but she knew it was necessary to show him that money is not everything. He places too much emphasis on fame and fortune and now he would loose both and have to work hard like everyone else. She though it was disgusting that professional Quidditch players made more than 10 times what an average ministry employee or Hogwarts professor made in a year. The most amusing thing to her was that as much as Jason valued money, he had barely spent any of it in the years he had been playing. The court was able to seize all of the allocated money immediately and he still had a little over 1,000 galleons in his vault.

Hermione paced in waiting area of the transfiguration testing area the morning of her master's exam. She was anxious more than nervous as she knew she would be able to ace the test. She knew the masters testing her would be some of the best in the field including the head of the Transfiguration Masters' Guild. He was a wizard older than Albus who was the leading expert in the field. To this date he had never given anyone an M, which was the highest mark available. The students were given a percentage for how they answer the set questions and perform the set transfigurations; anyone over 80 would receive their masters. Then their individual work was graded on a scale like the OWLS or NEWTS except it was called the MASTER scale. M was for Magnificent and reserved for only the most talented masters, A was for Acceptable and was the mark of a true master, S was for Standard and for those who would get their masters but not be particularly great, T was for Terrible and meant you would have to retest in 3 months as your work was not to master level, E was for Education Needed as it meant that the person needed at least another year of schooling before they were at master level and R was for Review Qualifications as it meant that they felt the person would never be capable of masters level and should rethink their career path.

She was sure she would score very high in the exam portion, she was hoping for a 95 as that was the current school record and was hoping to receive at least one M from one of the 5 master judges although she knew she would not receive a composite of over an A as no student in over 100 years had received an overall M, although Minerva was close as she received 2 M grades and 3 A grades when she took her exams 50 years ago.

She was going over her personal spells in her head when they called her in. She was the first student to be tested and historically the first student was tested the hardest as they wanted to get a feel for the level of talent in that year's class. She smiled politely to the masters and bowed in respect once she was standing in front of them. "Miss Hermione Granger, you are here to determine if you are at Master level in Transfiguration. You will perform the practical portion of the exam first and as you take the written portion we will adjourn to discuss your practical scores. Once you finish your written exam we will begin with your individual work. Do you have any questions?" The witch at the far right of the table asked her.

"No Madame I am ready to begin," Hermione replied politely, knowing most students did not show the masters the proper respect they deserved.

The practical exam went on for over an hour, Hermione was confused when after the witch she assumed was the administrator stopped giving examples to transfigure the Guild Master himself began asking her to transfigure items. She did not let it faze her and performed everything he asked of her. Her confusion was from the fact that all research she had done on the exams stated that the practical portion lasted only around half and hour and hers lasted more than double that. She sped through the written portion with the same zeal she used to at Hogwarts. She was very pleased with her answers and when she rang the bell stating that she was finished she was surprised to note it had only been an hour when she was allowed up to two.

Her anxiety was back now that she would be getting to her individual work. She knew her research was impeccable and there were no loopholes in her theories, as she had run them by both Albus and Minerva. She was confident, but since her work was so revolutionary she was scarred it would be received badly. She was told to present them with her research and then to start with what she believed to be the easiest of her own work, explain her thought process of how she came up with the transfiguration and then demonstrate it, if it was judged acceptable. At then end she could show them her animagus form or tell them that she had not perused that path.

She began with her hair braiding transfiguration as it was the easiest and the only non-controversial one she had. She explained that her hair was normally fuzzy and unmanageable without potions to tame it and even then there was a risk of it getting in her way in potions brewing and she knew she had to come up with a reliable way to keep it back. She detailed her research and then her modifications of the incantation to produce different braids as well as that only the caster's wand would be able to undo the work. She then demonstrated on a doll that she transfigured and enlarged. After they were satisfied with the work she explained that the universal canceling charm that medi-witches used to undo any human transfigurations on their patients would also work on this charm in case the caster could not undo the spell.

She moved onto her research on the sight correction transfiguration and was pleasantly surprised by the insightful questions the panel asked. She was pleased to note that they allowed her to demonstrate on a frog and when the test was successful they granted her the necessary paperwork to continue her research on humans, in a supervised and sterile environment. Meaning she could only test it on a human in the presence of two other masters and a qualified medi-witch or medi-wizard and in a place like a hospital or clean room.

Her research on muggle electronic transfiguration had the most questions asked. The panel was stunned to learn that her research was effective and easily duplicatable. She demonstrated on another cell phone and on a portable DVD player she had brought with her. She explained her research in detail and that she planned to patent it as soon as she left the room so she could begin her business. She even told them of her plans for her business when asked and they were impressed with her foresight and planning. The Guild Master even asked her if she would send him one of her catalogues so he could order a DVD player for his granddaughter. Hermione smiled and offered him the one she had just transfigured as well as the DVD of "The Wizard of Oz" she had brought for testing purposes and asked if any of the others would like the cell phone, to which one witch accepted saying she had muggle relatives and it would be nice to speak with them more often.

Hermione left the building certain that she had passed, able to continue her research and with the knowledge that she had impressed the head of the Transfiguration Master's Guild. She would get her test results in a week's time and a list of the living masters so she could look for an apprenticeship. Her potions masters' exam was the next day and then she would have a week full of end of term exams. After that she was done with her schooling, had one year of apprentice work and then would be a certified master in both her fields of study. She was almost skipping in her excitement, she would be home soon!

Her master's exam for Potions went as well or even better than her exam for transfiguration had as she had more independent work to present to the potions board with all her hair care products. She had to hold in her smile when the one witch on the panel exclaimed in a shocked voice that she didn't realize that she was "That Hermione," and told the other panel members that she used the products and they worked wonderfully. She was even able to detail some of her more advanced research on the Wolfsbane potion as well as on an easier to make Animagus potion, and the consulting work she did for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for Fred and George. They had received a letter from Vivek as well documenting her apprenticeship and that he had nothing else to teach her as she was the brightest student he had ever taught and that he knew she would surpass him in the field quickly. As Vivek was well known for his research it was quite a compliment for him to say she would surpass him.

The skip in her step as she walked out of her last end of term exam was noticeable to all. She was done and she had done well. There had not been a single question on any of her exams that she did not know the answer to and she had flawlessly performed the practicals. Her masters' test results would be arriving in the next few days and graduation was the next day. She was happy that Max was coming to the graduation ceremony to watch Carley as he promised to take photos of Hermione getting her degrees as well. She knew Harry and all her friends would want to see pictures.

It had taken every ounce of restraint in her body to keep from calling Severus when she received her masters test scores. She had done the unthinkable and broken the university's records again. She received a perfect 100 and an M on both exams, making her the only person ever to score that high. There had been 100 scores before and there had been an occasional M, but never both for the same person and never for two different masters' tests. She was also the only person to get straight M grades from all 5 of the masters on the panel. Hermione was beside herself with joy at her results but had to keep them to herself. If she called and shared her excitement with her friends she would blow the secret she had worked so hard to keep. She was able to show her results to Vivek and Carley and they had a huge party for a combination of a 'Congratulations' and a 'Going Away' party that all students were invited to as well as anyone else Hermione knew in Australia. She had a great time saying good-bye.

The next day Carley helped her pack up all her stuff from her dorm room back into her trunk. Hermione gave her a letter box so they could keep in touch. The two cried a little at the thought they might not see each other but remembered that they could meet up anytime Max had to go to Europe for Quidditch. Hermione thanked Professor Vivek for all his help and gave him a letter box as well, a larger one so they could send potions samples. She promised to keep in touch and that she would inform him if she found anything pertaining to his research once she got back to Europe. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to go home! She was wished well by the customs agent at the ministry before she took hold of her portkey and was in Australia no more.


	14. Chapter 13

_Author's note: I had some extra time and was able to finish the story. There will be this chapter, one more full chapter and a short epilogue. I hope you all enjoy. Redfrog_

Chapter 13:

Hermione appeared in the long distance portkey room at the Ministry feeling dazed from the long distance travel. She staggered slightly as she headed over to the customs agent's desk, not noticing the other two people in the room. Before she was able to say anything to the woman at the desk, one of the two other figures in the room stepped forward and addressed the customs agent. "This arrival will remain unrecorded," the female voice said and flashed an Auror badge. Hermione was confused but once she looked properly at the woman she noticed pink hair sticking slightly out of the auror's hooded robe. Tonks had come to get her and she was relieved, the only snag to her plan had been if someone caught sight of her leaving the ministry or heard about her arrival from the customs agent.

"All long distance arrivals have to be cleared through customs unless approved by the department of mysteries," the lady at the desk snapped at Tonks, she hated it when she didn't get to know everything that went on in her department.

"As the auror stated," the second figure spoke up, this time male, "this arrival will remain unrecorded." He showed a department of mysteries badge and the woman instantly shut up, realizing she had at least two very powerful people in front of her and even more curious of who the arrival was to be meeting with both the Auror department and the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was one again confused, but glad as she had hoped for an audience with the DOM to be able to get permission to continue her goal of creating a wizarding internet as well as being able to pilfer muggle satellite TV.

Hermione was surprised when she was handed a silvery invisibility cloak and donned it quickly and followed the two out of the portkey room. She was reviewing all her research in her head about satellite TV and the internet, hoping to get the chance to plead her case. They ushered her into the golden elevators and then down the same hallway from her 5th year and into the entry room of the DOM. Tonks threw down her hood and pulled the invisibility cloak off Hermione before almost tackling her friend in a huge hug. Hermione laughed and hugged her back, glad to be home.

"What are we doing down here?" She asked Tonks, looking towards the cloaked unspeakable, who had been joined by another in an identical cloak, making them look like twin statues as they stood there silently watching the women. "I know I asked for an audience sometime after I returned but only the twins and you knew I was returning early."

"Your audience had been granted Miss Granger," one of the unspeakables told her. "Please follow us, this should not take more than two hours Miss Tonks you may retrieve her then." Tonks nodded at the two, winked at Hermione and headed back to work.

Hermione remained silent as she was lead into a small conference room off of the main room, glad it wasn't into one of the revolving doors. They motioned her to sit in one of the chairs and took seats opposite her, leaving the chair at the head of the table open; they were obviously waiting for someone else. Shortly after that another cloaked unspeakable entered the office and sat down in the available chair. "Miss Granger we are aware of some of your research and are greatly impressed. Your ability to transfigure muggle electronics will revolutionize our world. We know of your wish to bring satellite television and the internet to the wizarding community and are willing to help you in that endeavor." The man told her.

"What's the catch?" She asked, knowing they would never give in that easily. The two across from her sniggered and she was reminded of the Weasley twins for a moment before they composed themselves.

"We want you to join our department," the man told her. "There are many different areas of the Department of Mysteries, ours is a more covert area as our members are not known to the public and are in fact thriving members of the community. We ask that you share your research with us, in hopes that we can use it to further the aims of the department and the security of the wizarding world."

"I would need to know exactly what was expected of me and how much time this would take. I plan to run my two businesses as well as be an apprentice over the next year and then from there on will be focusing on my businesses and my research." She told him.

"That is understandable; if I could have a secrecy oath that you will not reveal what you hear in this room then we can reveal ourselves to you and give you more information." The man told her again, impressed with her and glad he had made this decision.

After Hermione gave her oath the two men across the table from her flipped their hoods down and she gasped in shock. Across from her, wearing identical devious grins were the Weasley twins. "Who in their right minds would make you two unspeakables?" Hermione laughed and got up to give her business partners a hug.

"That would be me," the third man said revealing himself to be none other than Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker from Diagon Alley. She was surprised as she never would have thought of the old man to be anything other than he appeared to be. "I am the head of the civilian division of the unspeakables," he told her and shook her hand, happy he was able to shock her; he loved shocking and startling people. "Each civilian in the department uses their unique talents to help keep the department informed and on the cutting edge. The reason I was recruited many many years ago was because of my ability to sense auras, which was why I am usually able to match a witch or wizard to the correct wand with little difficulty. My ability to read auras had allowed me to brief the DOM on any upcoming witches and wizards that appear powerful or have blocks on their magic. I am also able to keep the ministry appraised of who owns each wand and the ability to secretly sell second wands to the unspeakables."

"And what would you want me to do?" She asked, realizing that if Ollivander had time to make all his wands, run his store and still be the head of the department it couldn't take up too much of her time.

"Share your research and help us develop new products like the twins here do. Any potions work you need tested and would have to have the proper documentation can be done here to minimize the red tape and we can fast track all your patents on your potions and spells. We already have a team working on the internet project and would appreciate your input as well as having you transfigure the laptops we have been using in a dampening field. The satellite TV project can also be worked on, as we have the authority to grant you permission to charm as many muggle objects as you wish as long as they will still function in the same capacity in case they get back into muggle hands." Mr. Ollivander told her with a smile, knowing she was hooked. It was a great deal; they got the help of the ministry in any of their research as well as didn't have to actually work for the ministry. The only people who even knew the department existed were the head of the DOM and the Minister of Magic and only the head of the DOM knew who the civilians who worked for them were

"How long have you two been doing this?" Hermione asked them curiously."Ever since we left Hogwarts," Fred told her with a smile, knowing that it shocked her to know they could keep a secret that long.

"Yep, Mum has no clue that we are the reason that Dad's department was enlarged and he got a promotion. Ever since Harry made it clear that he wanted total separation between muggle and magical the Muggle Artifacts department has been looked upon in a better light." George told her with a smile. They may still be mad at their mother with how she treated Harry but they loved their father and were glad they were able to help him.

"Yeah, we were even able to get Ron's application to the Auror department thrown out," Fred laughed. "You know the only reason he wanted to do it was so he could get famous and make a lot of money. He would have made a horrible auror as he had no desire to help anyone and only applied once the war was over."

"Well, it seams like my best option at the moment," she told Ollivander. "My only question is, if I do ever get married, will my family be allowed to know?"

"Only if you place them under wand oath, so you husband would be able to immediately and your children would have to wait until they were 11," He told her with a smile and handed her a stack of parchment to read and sign. "You will receive about two months of training, which can take place through the use of one of our long distance time turners and you will never actually be gone in the real world. You can do that now if you like, or you can wait and do it sometime in the next two months."

After reading all the small print and agreeing with all the terms stated she signed her name to the magically binding parchment. "I think now would be the best time for the training as I would not like to be away for another 2 months once I have my friends back," she told him with a smile, "besides I have all my stuff with me now."

"Wonderful, well the twins will lead you to the training area and I will see you again in two months or in a few minutes actually!" he laughed and left the room.

"This is great Hermione!" George told her with a grin, "Now we will be able to talk to you about all our new ideas that we are working on here!"

The training she went through was great for her. She was taught advanced Occlumency techniques to be able to better keep the department's secrets as well as being taught all the rules and laws of the ministry and how to get around them. She was able to skip the sections of training that had to do with human transfiguration and potions identification so they gave her some stealth training for her dealings in the muggle world. She was also allowed access to the gigantic library in the DOM and issued her credentials as well as her cloak that she was to wear when coming and going from the ministry so no one would know who she was. She was also issued a permanent portkey to the DOM for easier access and ability to stay disguised.

When she shook Mr. Ollivander's hand at the end of her training he smiled and handed her the time turner that would take her back two months. "Just remember that you cannot come here yourself until now, send any information you need with the twins. We have decided that your code name will be Rex after you animagus form. The twins are called Sherlock and Watson." She thanked him and then turned the time turner two turns, one for each month she was there.

The twins were waiting for her when she reappeared. "Hello Sherlock, Watson," she said shaking their hands, she was already wearing her cloak since she was still in the building as her other self training and didn't want to be seen. "I am Rex," she introduced herself and the twins grinned and lead her back out of the department so she could meet up with Tonks.

"Did you have a good meeting?" Tonks asked her when she came back in to get her. She handed her the invisibility cloak, "We have to go have you get your dress fitted and then I'll take you to the realtor office to pick up your keys and deed."

Hermione was impressed with the bridesmaid dress; she had envisioned a hot pink nightmare due to Tonks' usual fashion tastes. Even though it was hot pink it was nice and looked good on her. It was a strapless, tea length dress with a matching ribbon at the waist. Very simple but elegant and did not overshadow Tonks' dress. Tonks was wearing a gown only slightly longer than Hermione's that had a hot pink sash around the waist as well as three bands of pink around the hemline. It was very simple but totally Tonks. They had a good time picking out accessories before Tonks took her to the realtor's office. She hugged Tonks good bye and told her to call if she needed her for anything before the morning of the wedding.

She was so glad to get the deed to her house and the keys. She was even more excited about being able to decorate the place. It was hers and she could do anything she wanted and no one could say anything about it! The garden was nicely tended as she had continued having the listing firm take care of the property until she took possession. As she placed her key in the lock she felt the wards accepting her as the new owner. It was a great feeling as she opened the door to her own place for the first time. She wandered around the house, just looking at it in detail. The house was HUGE! She knew that it would be big, but the photos didn't do it justice. She spent 30 minutes in the library just envisioning it full of books and what type of desk and couches she wanted. The rest of the house was partially furnished but all personal items had been removed, which unfortunately included all the books, paintings and tapestries. She already had some idea of what she wanted to do in the master suite but for now she was going to leave the guest rooms alone. Her first priority was getting a potions lab set up in the basement so she could get her research back on track.

She headed out into the back yard to admire the gardens, especially the potions garden. She was hoping to get Neville to come and revamp her garden. She opened the door to the guest cottage and was shocked when a house elf popped into existence in front of her. "Is yous my mistress?" the elf asked her. Hermione wondered if this was an elf child as the creature was very tiny and had no wrinkles. "Is yous going to stay here with Misty? Misty has been alone for long time."

"I thought the elves that lived here before were sold?" Hermione asked her. The little elf began to tremble and cry and Hermione was unsure of what to do so she just did the only thing she thought could work and called for Winky, hoping that she would still answer even if it had been years since she called her.

"Is Misses Hermione calling for Winky?" Winky asked as she popped into existence.

"Hello Winky," Hermione said to her little friend. "I just bought this house and need to know how Misty came to be here. I was told the elves that had been bound to the house were sold 5 years ago." She watched in shock as the two creatures started jabbering in rapid elvish, or what she assumed was elvish as she had never heard it before.

"Misty is still youngling," Winky told Hermione. "When the bad men came to get her mummsey and daddsey she hid. No one knew she was here and they left. She is trying to take care of house but only knows small things as she is only 7."

"Do you know where her parents are?" Hermione asked, thinking how horrible it would be to be abandoned when you were so young.

"Winky does, theys being sold to the ministry to cleans." She told her, "Does you needs Winky to teach Misty?"

"If you have time Winky that would be great but you can't tell Harry that I am back until after the wedding as it is a surprise." She told the hyper elf.

"Winky will help Misty," she told Hermione firmly. "No youngling should be alone." Hermione agreed with her and would head back to the ministry and see if she could buy the elves back. She didn't need that many elves but at least she would reunite the family and they could help at Hogwarts if they ran out of work at Hope Cottage.

She put her unspeakable cloak back on and apparated to the ministry, showed her new credentials to the security guard and was let in with no hassle. It was nice being able to walk around without anyone recognizing her. She headed to the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures to discuss the elves. When Amos Diggory came out to meet her, she realized she must have scared the clerk with her unspeakable credentials and she called for the boss to be safe.

"Hello Mr. Diggory," she said bowing her head in respect since he could not see her face. "I need to speak with you about two house elves you employ here at the ministry." The two talked for quite some time and when she explained that the child of the two elves she was speaking of was left alone and still bound to the house he immediately agreed to release them. She was glad that things had gone as smoothly as she hadn't given any real details of her property, but maybe everyone expected that of an unspeakable. When the two, obviously terrified, elves were called in she was sad to see how scared and depressed they seemed. The only other house elf that she had ever seen look so sad was Winky. Knowing she couldn't reveal herself to them yet she ordered them to follow her to their new place of employment. They nodded and followed her out of the building. She took their hands to guide their apparition and smiled at the gasps they gave when they saw their old house.

She took her hood down and turned towards them, "My name is Hermione Granger and I am the new owner of Hope Cottage, I formally ask that you be bound to me and my house." She told them in the verse she had looked up for Harry when Dobby and Winky asked to be bound. "Before you accept I need to tell you my rules. First you will not punish yourselves without my permission, second you will wear nice clothes and if I wish to free you I will tell you, and third you will fully train Misty and help her as she has been alone without you for too long." The two elves were crying with happiness and quickly agreed to the bond. "Misty come here please." Hermione called out and then was able to watch the wonderful reunion of the house elf family. "No work today, I want you to spend some time together. You can start work tomorrow." Misty smiled at the new mistress in awe before she and her parents disappeared back to their cottage.

"Misses Hermione is great witch," Winky said, startling her as she still stood in the garden. "Most witches not care about elves like Misses Hermione."

"Thank you for your help Winky, I think Misty will be alright now that her parents are back. Will you do me one more favor and go pick out some clothes for each of them. You know what they will like and what size to get better than I." She asked smiling and handing her little friend a money pouch. "I will see you at the wedding!"

Hermione spent the next day with the twins at the new shop reviewing the candidates to hire and looking over the merchandise they were going to sell. She was impressed with the layout of the warehouse and hoped to be able to talk the owner of their shop into selling it to her early for a larger price. It would make things so much easier if they didn't have to transport the products through the alley into the store once they were charmed. Their largest selection of a single item was televisions; they had over 10 different models in different sizes, as they assumed they would be the biggest sellers. She taught Fred and George the transfiguration spell for the TVs and let them get to work while she worked out some of the new spell variations for the products she had never charmed before such as MP3 players, video game systems (Playstation 2, Nintendo Game Cube and Xbox), digital cameras, microwaves, etc…

She helped the twins get the store ready for their products by transfiguring most of the existing shelves and things to look more like a muggle electronics store. They had blacked out the windows and door so that no one would know what they were up to until they opened in a week and a half. She would begin interviews for new employees Monday morning and hope to find at lest two, hopefully three by the end of the week. She had ordered a light up sign for out front from a muggle sign designer and it would be ready for her to pick up Tuesday. She had told the man her business name was just for fun so he wouldn't get any ideas when making a sign for "Electronic Wizarding Wares".

That afternoon she donned her unspeakable robe again and went shopping in Diagon Alley for furniture, she knew she would have to head into muggle London as well since she hated the feel of the beds in the wizarding world, the muggles just made them so much more comfortable. She planned on purchasing one of those memory foam type mattresses. She loved shrinking and lightweight charms as she had three rooms full of furniture in a tiny little bag. She had found exactly what she was looking for for the library, her master suite and even the cabinets and benches for the potions lab. She was still looking for things for the breakfast nook and family room; she planned to keep the rest of the furniture the same.

The sales clerk in muggle London was harder to deal with as she needed to get the mattress out of the store so she could shrink it without drawing too much attention to herself. She finally had to steel herself to do something that she hated, even though she was fully trained and authorized to do it now. She had to obliviate the woman after paying for her mattresses; she purchased a total of 5 mattresses from the woman so she didn't have to obliviate her again. She purchased a king size for her bedroom, two queen sizes for two of the guest bedrooms and two twin mattresses for the final bedroom. She hurriedly shrunk her purchases and left the store while the woman was still dazed. As an unspeakable she knew it was the only way, but it had been the first time she had needed to do it and she was shaking.

Hermione decided while she was in muggle London she would go browse the electronics stores and pick up some more small things for her shop. She decided to have an entire kids section as well as small gadgets for those weirdoes like Mr. Weasley who liked to tinker with muggle things. She hadn't found what she really wanted and headed to a large discount chain store to their toy section. She picked up some Christmas rope lights that were on clearance and decided they would look nice around the windows of the store. The toy section was great as there were lots of different battery operated toys that she could charm. The infant/toddler section was the best as it seemed that everything either lit up or played music. She spent a small fortune on kids' toys things like a toddler table that played different sounds and light up when the baby pushed the buttons, different things that taught kids their letters, sounds, colors and animals. She had to tell the lady at the register that she was opening a daycare so she wouldn't be questioned too much as she had 4 carts full of stuff. She told them she had a van outside and took it all out herself and was able to discreetly shrink it all.

When she got back to the store the twins were laughing as she kept pulling small bags out of her purse until she had all her purchases for the store unshrunk and on shelves in the warehouse. The reason they were laughing so much was that they had gone shopping as well only they cleaned out a discount store that sold CDs and DVDs. They had also transfigured some shelves to hold all the titles like they saw in the store. Between all of them they had spent more money in one day than they anticipated making in the first month, but that was the way of business. You have to spend money to make money, or so the saying goes.

The next day Hermione and the twins met with the landlord of their shop in Diagon Alley. By the end of the meeting Hermione was the proud owner of the shop and the landlord thought he had made a fortune, so everyone was happy. They spent the rest of the day cutting a passage in the back wall of the store into the warehouse behind. It was slow work as they didn't want any dust to damage the electronics, even though they were all covered in tarps. They had just finished the passage and Hermione had collapsed behind the counter holding the register when the door chimed and Ron walked in. She shot the twins a glare for leaving the door open before lying down further to stay out of sight.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ron asked in a huff. "I read that there were interviews for a new type of job being held here starting next week and thought I'd check it out. Where are the owners?"

"The owner is not here," Fred told him with a sneer; whenever they were not around their mother Ron was a downright arse to them. "We are helping get the store set-up for opening day. This is private property Ronald, you shouldn't be here."

"I have as much right to be here as you," he shot back feebly. "I was here to enquire about the job openings as they said the pay was lucrative."

"You will have to come back on Monday when everyone else will be here." George growled at his idiot brother, "As you can see from the sign on the door, the place is not open and not holding interviews until Monday."

"Although I wouldn't waste your time coming back as if you couldn't handle a job in our shop you definitely won't cut it here." Fred told him while pushing him back toward the door.

"Just because the owner was dumb enough to hire you doesn't mean they won't hire me. I'm sure they know talent when they see it." Ron sneered, he hated that fact that his brothers made more money than him and that he couldn't seem to hold down a steady job. He knew he deserved a higher paying job; he was appalled that they thought he should start at the bottom after everything he had done in the war! One day he would show his family and become the richest Weasley in generations, he just had to find a way to make it happen. Being friends with Harry Potter hadn't worked; helping in the war hadn't worked, so he needed a new angle.

"We're sorry," George said as he locked and silenced the door. "Ugh, can you believe his arrogance? I can't imagine why he thinks he is so much better than everyone else but it is getting very old. I think if he doesn't get a steady job soon Lavender is going to leave him. He had to tell her she couldn't go clothes shopping anymore as they had no money; I heard her crying to Ginny how she never thought she would be poor."

"Yeah and Ginny is the worst now she's a Malfoy," Fred said sadly. "She acts like she is better than the rest if us and flaunts her designer robes and jewelry. She told Lavender not to worry that she was sure Draco could get him a job in the ministry."

"Like the Malfoy name means anything anymore. They have no pull in the ministry or anywhere other than perhaps Knockturn Alley. She just married Draco for his money and he doesn't even care just because she is pureblooded. I swear I don't know what happened to our siblings! First Percy turned prat and abandoned the family then Ron, Ginny and Mum tried to connive Harry into marrying Ginny, it's like the people we thought they were were completely phony!" George sighed.

"Did you know that mum barely even congratulated us on getting engaged to Katie and Alicia? She just said, 'that's nice dears' and turned back to talking with Lavender and Ginny." Fred told her sadly. "Dad, Bill and Charlie pulled us aside later and told us they were happy for us but we don't understand mum at all."

"I'm sorry you guys are still dealing with all of this, I guess I thought it had all calmed down by now. I'm happy for you two for getting engaged! So when is the double wedding?" She asked with a grin, glad that she could cheer up her friends in person. They obviously were very hurt by how their mother was treating them and she totally understood as she hadn't spoken to her parents in over 4 years.

"We decided to wait another year and see how this business pans out, we want to throw them a huge wedding and if we make as much as we anticipate this year we will be able to buy a big house and have a huge wedding without taking a loan from Harry." George told her with a grin. "Besides, we are hoping that maybe things will cool off more with the family by then… we reckon that if either Lavender or Ginny gets pregnant then maybe mum will calm down and remember that she has more family that she has seemingly forgotten about."

"Well you can use my house for the ceremony if you want; it has big and beautiful gardens in the back and is in Hogsmead so people can stay at the Three Broomsticks or even floo in." She told them happily. They spent the rest of the day transfiguring products and placing them on shelves. They all left early to go relax before the wedding the next day. They knew that the wedding of Harry Potter was not going to be a small affair and decided they needed extra sleep before it!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hermione had spent the morning running around the Tonks house helping get Tonks ready for the wedding. Tonks was so excited and nervous that she was even more clumsy than normal. If Hermione had not charmed the shower with cushioning charms the bride would have been limping up the aisle. She had to resort to giving Tonks a calming potion before she would sit still enough for Hermione to do her hair and help her with her makeup. Tonks' mum walked in right as Hermione finished zipping up Tonks' gown.

"You look beautiful dear," Andromeda Tonks told her daughter. "I still don't understand why you don't want a long flowing wedding gown, but you look beautiful none the less."

"I would trip and fall all over a long gown," Tonks told her mum with a chuckle. "As it is Daddy will have to keep me steady as I walk down the aisle. You know I get clumsier the more nervous I get!"

"I know dear," her mother said fondly. "I do love that you look like yourself today. I know how much you enjoy your pink hair but it looks much better in its natural state." She said pulling on one of the brown tendrils around her daughters face with a smile.

"Harry told me that he wanted me in my natural form so I agreed," Tonks told her mum with a shrug. "As long as I still get to wear pink I'm all good."

"What are you going to do for my wedding then?" Hermione laughed. "No offense Tonks but I just can't imagine putting you in hot pink on my wedding day!"

"We'll worry about that once you have a boyfriend," Tonks told her, noticing the flush that spread over her friends face. "Oh, you do have someone, tell me! Is he tall dark and scary?"

"He is not scary," Hermione said with a smile, "At least he doesn't scare me."

"So when were you going to tell everyone that you two were an item?" Tonks asked, happy that her friends were together finally after the years of dancing around the issue through letters.

"Well the plan is to surprise both him and Harry with my being here today. I assumed that when I told Severus I was back for good that we would sort of become an official couple. There was no real point to telling people that we were growing attached when we were so far apart." Hermione told her and handed her the bouquet of lilies she was carrying in honor of Harry's mother.

"Alright, but I expect you two to dance together and I want a smile out of that man before the night is over!" Tonks laughed as they headed downstairs to where Ted Tonks was waiting with the portkey that would take them to the tent on the Hogwarts grounds where the wedding was taking place.

Hermione peeked out of the tent and was shocked at the number of people in attendance. "Do you even know that many people?" She asked Ted Tonks and he laughed and told her that everyone wanted to attend the Savior of the World's wedding. The house elves had outdone themselves with decorating the area with flowers, it was truly beautiful. She could see Harry standing at the front of the crowd next to Albus who was performing the ceremony and Remus who was his best man. She recognized other faces in the crowd as well but didn't have too much time to think before Mrs. Tonks told them it was time and hurried to her place at the front.

"You look radiant," Hermione told her friend. "Harry won't know what hit him. Just pretend that he is the only one out there, this is just the two of you and you will do great." Tonks just smiled a grateful yet strained smile and Hermione walked out of the tent once the music began to play. She held in the smirk that was fighting to get out at the look of shock and happiness on both Albus and Harry's face. She was proud of herself for shocking the two most powerful wizards in the world, especially at the same time! She winked at Severus as she walked by his seat and could see by the gleam in his eye that he was thrilled to see her, Minerva was sitting next to him and smiled and gave a little wave. She grinned at Harry when she got to the front of the isle, winked, and then took her place turning to watch for Tonks.

The crowd stood when the wedding march began to play and Hermione kept an eye on Harry. He was overcome with the beauty of the woman walking toward him. She was so glad that Harry was happy and even happier that she was there to share the day with him. Now that she was here she realized she couldn't have missed this day for the world. Her brother was getting married!

The ceremony was simple but tender with them exchanging vows and rings and then performing a magical bonding as well. The bright white that glowed around them stunned the crowd with its intensity, showing they truly were a perfect match. The closer in color to white the glow was and that stronger that glow the more suited and in love the couple were. Hermione only hoped someday she could be half as happy as Harry and Tonks. Even half as happy as they were would be a loving marriage because Hermione believed that the two of them were destined for each other. After all Tonks was the power that Voldemort didn't know and the reason Harry was able to destroy him, if that wasn't destiny then nothing was.

"I missed you," Harry told Hermione after the wedding party was back in the tent waiting for the reception to start. He pulled her into a huge hug and spun her around. "I was so sad that you weren't going to be here and then there you were! How'd you pull it off? Do you get to stay for a while?"

"It took a lot of work keeping this a secret from you and especially from Albus as we all know he can't keep a secret!" She told him laughing at the twinkling eyed old man. "I was able to arrange for a portkey," she told him with a mischievous smile, intentionally not telling him how long she was staying.

"You love to torment me so," Harry laughed, "Now tell me how long you are staying. When do you have to go back?"

Hermione looked around the gathered group and smiled before leaning in and whispering in Harry's ear, "I don't." That was all it took before he let out a whoop of joy and spun her around again.

"That is the best wedding present you could have got me!" He told her before putting her down and grabbing his new wife in a long passionate kiss. "You knew all of this didn't you?"

"Of course," Tonks told him with a sly smile. "I've known for months now." She laughed as he hugged her again. "I knew how much this would mean to you and thought it would mean more you finding out today." Harry just nodded and they kissed again.

"As much as it is a novelty for me to be out of the loop," Albus said, earning a chuckle from all those present, "Are we allowed in on what this present is yet?"

"Nope," Hermione said with a silly grin, causing the newlyweds to roar with laughter at the dumbfounded look on Albus' face. "You get to find out later with everyone else. Besides it does you good not knowing everything all the time." They were all still laughing as they made their way to the reception area.

Albus entered the huge tent that was full of tables of wedding guests first and announced Mr. and Mrs. Tonks and then Remus escorted Hermione in and they were announced and finally the new couple Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The applause from inside the room was tremendous. Harry and Tonks thanked everyone for coming and then sat down at the head table, Remus and Hermione on either side of them. Albus was sitting at the table in front of them with Minerva, Severus, a witch Hermione didn't recognize, Neville, Luna and the Tonks'. The meal prepared by the Hogwarts house elves with the supervision of Dobby and Winky was wonderful. Hermione was glad she had been able to get back for it. Severus and she had been sharing secret looks all during dinner and Hermione couldn't wait to be in his arms. She knew the dancing would start soon and hoped Severus remembered his promise that he would dance with her, even though that was when he had thought she wasn't coming.

Harry and Tonks' first dance was lovely. When dancing with Harry Tonks seemed light on her feet and didn't stumble once. She smiled at the happy and content looks on her friends faces. Harry more than anyone deserved this happiness, she knew how much having a family meant to him. She took the time to survey the crowd of faces and was surprised to see the entire Weasley family had been invited, including Draco and Ginny Malfoy. Ginny was wearing a sour expression on her face that vividly reminded Hermione of Narcissa and she wondered if it was a Malfoy wife trait or if Ginny was just seething in jealousy. Ron was trying to look like he belonged there, with his arm around Lavender, pretending theirs wasn't one of the farthest back tables. The twins, Lee Jordan and their fiancées (Katie, Alicia and Angelina) were seated only a table away from Albus and the 'family' table and she could see George sending smirks Ron's way when Molly wasn't looking.

She saw the Minister of Magic and many ministry and Wizengammot officials that she didn't know the names of as well as everyone who had been in the DA and all of Harry's Quidditch team buddies both from Hogwarts and the other players from the English team. Victor Krum and his fiancée Katlyn Smith were seated with the other Hogwarts teachers, which made here wonder just who the new DADA teacher was. Hermione recognized all the Order members and their families as well as many aurors that Tonks worked with. Over all she recognized quite a large number of people in the crowd and was surprised as she hadn't realized she knew so many people in the wizarding world.

When Harry and Tonks had finished their dance they instructed Hermione and Remus to join them on the floor along with the rest of their 'family'. Remus took the arm of the witch she didn't recognize and she realized that must be who Remus brought to the wedding. Hermione grinned as Severus offered his arm to her and led her to the dance floor. Albus was twinkling madly as he danced with Minerva. Hermione even noticed a diamond on Luna's hand when she was dancing with Neville and was happy that another set of her friends was together. There were quite a few surprised looks on the faces of the crowd when Harry and Tonks asked for their family to join them and even more surprised looks at who it was the Potters considered family.

Hermione quickly became oblivious to anything else as she was swept into Severus' strong arms. She leaned into his chest, savoring being so close to him. "You're surprise visit has made me very happy," he told her quietly as they danced. "I was afraid I was going to be sitting alone all night."

"No, you'll be here dancing with me all night," Hermione told him tenderly with a smile. "I missed you so much and there was no way I could miss Harry's wedding day. I just had to rearrange my schedule to get it to work out." She wanted to wait until the song was over to tell him her secret so Tonks could get her wish and see him smile.

Severus had never been more content in his life. He had the woman he loved in his arms and was surrounded by people who considered him family or friends; it was a huge change from just a year ago. He wondered how long Hermione would be able to stay. He hoped they may be able to spend some time together, perhaps even go on their first date. The song ended and the group headed back towards the 'family' table to talk with the other guests began to dance. Severus waited until they were to the table to ask, "How long are you here?"

Hermione smiled at him, winked at Tonks before whispering in his ear, "Forever," and letting all present watch as his face broke out in a true smile.

Severus pulled her into a tight embrace and spoke softly to her, "Don't toy with me my witch."

Hermione pulled out of the embrace and smiled at him, love shining in her eyes for all to see. "I am not joking, I am home to stay. I finished school ahead of schedule, have officially graduated and am back home to stay." She told him, grinning at the cheers from Albus and the rest of the group who didn't know the secret.

"Thank Merlin," Severus said roughly and pulled her into a deep kiss in front of all the guests at the wedding. He didn't care who knew that he was in love with Hermione, she was home and he was going to show her exactly how happy that made him.

Minerva's eyes were twinkling almost as brightly as Albus' as they watched their two friends. She was overjoyed that Hermione was home and couldn't imagine how relieved Severus must feel. Harry was staring at the two in shock, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. She looked over to the teachers table and saw they were all shocked as well and was smirking to herself that the two really did know how to surprise everyone.

Harry finally recovered from his shock turned to his new wife, "Well we can't let them outdo us on our wedding day!" He told her and then proceeded to kiss her as well. The other couples laughed and joined in the kiss leaving Albus and Minerva to laugh at them all. The other guests smiled or laughed at the newlywed couple as well as the others who were kissing, most happy that the two were enjoying their day. There was one table of redheads who were seething in anger/jealousy but no one paid them any attention.

Later that night Hermione broke away from Severus and sat down next to Minerva and Albus. "It's wonderful to have you home my dear," Albus told her with his grandfatherly smile.

"I am very glad to be back," she told them. "It's too bad I may have to return if I can't find an acceptable transfiguration master to apprentice to," she commented, trying to keep a straight face.

Albus chuckled, "Oh child you know very well that both of us would be happy to take you on." He told her shaking his head; she really was perfect for Severus.

"I believe we can share the responsibilities," Minerva told them. "That way you can get done faster. Albus can instruct you while I am teaching the older years, you can assist me with the younger years and then I can instruct you myself in off periods and after classes."

"I would love that," Hermione told them with a smile. "I will need to leave from time to time to check on my new business I am opening in Diagon Alley next week but I am sure my partners will be able to handle the day to day business."

"I am afraid to ask who your partners are and what type of business you are opening from the smirk on your face," Minerva told her.

"I too would like to know of this business venture," Severus told her with a smirk as he joined their conversation.

"Well I am opening a store to sell muggle electronics," she told them with a grin, "with the Weasley twins." She could hear Minerva and Severus groan while Albus chuckled.

"I take it you were able to patent whatever spell it was that you placed on that phone you gave Severus last year?" Albus asked her, proving he did know quite a lot he was not supposed to.

"Yes, and only I and any employees I have under secrecy charms will know the transfiguration so that I will have the market cornered," she told them with a sly grin.

"That's wonderful," Minerva told her. "Now if you like we can get you set up with rooms in the castle before you leave tonight. Wait, where are you staying? You couldn't be at Harry's without giving away your surprise."

"I bought a cottage in Hogsmead," she told them grinning, "I didn't think the newlyweds would want anyone living with them for a while so I got my own place. I wanted to be as close to the castle as possible." She told them sending a tender smile to Severus so he knew that she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Wonderful, I expect you will be busy getting your new business up and running the rest of the summer so how about we officially start your apprenticeship when the school year starts." Albus told her, "That will give me time to draw up all the necessary paperwork. Speaking of which, how did you do on your masters exams?"

Hermione just leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face, "I beat you Albus," was all she said as the other three gaped at her. Albus had been the first and only wizard to receive 4 M ratings and he also received 100 on the test portion. The only way she could have beat him was to receive the all exclusive 5 M rating as well as 100 on the exams.

Severus was the first to recover from his shock as he knew how talented his love was. "Your potions scores must have seemed like a let down after such amazing transfiguration marks." He told her wondering how well she did but realizing that she could not have done as well as the unheard of mark she got in transfiguration. He became unsure of his assumption when he saw the extremely satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh, not at all," she told them almost conversationally, "It's hard to get let down when you don't get lower scores." It took the others a few seconds to work out what she meant and then they just stared at her in amazement.

Severus broke out of the daze he was in and pulled her close for another kiss. He had never been more proud of anyone in his entire life. He was with the most amazing and intelligent woman in the world. Harry had come over with Tonks and the twins to see why Albus and Minerva seemed catatonic and Severus was forgetting he was in public again. When Hermione told them her news Tonks hugged her, the twins joined the catatonic bunch and Harry whooped and headed to the head table to make an announcement.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that my very best and dear friend and sister Hermione Granger has just told me that not only is she permanently back from her schooling in Australia that she has taken and passed her masters exams in both Potions and Transfiguration with unheard of marks. My genius of a best friend had just accomplished what no other has before and not only did she receive 100 on her exams but she received an M rating from all 5 of the judging panel for both exams!" Harry announced to everyone and the tent rang with applause at such an announcement.

Hermione was congratulated by everyone she knew, and some people she didn't know for the rest of the evening. She groaned when she saw Ron heading her way, looking pompous like Percy used to. "Congratulations on your accomplishments," Ron told her. "It seems that your know-it all ways have quite paid off. I was surprised to see you here as you made no attempt to come to my wedding."

"Well you didn't bother to invite me to your wedding Ronald," Hermione snapped at him, glad Severus was holding her arm or she would have smacked the smug look of the weasel's face. "I assumed that you no longer wanted to associate with a mere university student when you stopped writing to me and didn't invite me to your wedding. Then months later out of the blue you write to me demanding free potions for your wife. I guess it's a good thing I have real friends now Ronald Weasley as if they were all like you I never would have returned."

"Yes, I see you are real chummy with the greasy git," He said and quicker than lightning Hermione had her wand out and there was an ugly red weasel standing where Ron had been.

"Never insult Severus or my friends to my face or I will make your pathetic life even more miserable than it is. This is supposed to be a happy affair for Tonks and Harry so scamper off as you are unwelcome." Hermione told Ron calmly. Half the crowd was impressed, especially the Aurors, at how fast she drew her wand and the other was impressed with the quality of the transfiguration, although why should they be since she had the highest ever transfiguration test scores. Severus, who had always wanted to hex the Weasley brat, was laughing, actual belly laughs. The teachers and those that knew Snape were amazed at how young and alive he looked when he laughed and realized that if Hermione could get him to laugh then they were good for each other.

"Hermione Granger, how dare you!" Molly Weasley screamed upon hearing that her son had been transfigured. "I demand you return him to normal at once you uppity hussy."

"Be quiet Molly," Albus told her sternly. "Your son deserved what he got and he will return to normal by tomorrow morning. You might want to teach you son some manners as well as yourself. Remember you are a guest here and you both have insulted members of the bridal party. If you do not compose yourself at once I will have to remove you from the grounds."

The rest of the bridal party shared smirks behind Albus' back; it wasn't every day you got to see Molly Weasley get a dressing down and by Albus Dumbledore no less. It was about time too in many peoples opinion. Arthur stepped forward with Bill and Charlie. "I'm awfully sorry about all this Albus, Harry, Mrs. Potter and especially you Severus and Hermione. It is wonderful you are back Hermione, I missed you and so did Bill and Charlie. Harry, Tonks your ceremony was beautiful and I thank you for inviting me. I do not know what has happened to my family but rest assured I will take them home so not to tarnish your evening any longer."

"Thank you Arthur," Harry told him with a smile. "I appreciate your support and I promise I will harbor no ill will towards you, Bill or Charlie for this evening." Arthur looked relieved as he picked up the squirming weasel and handed it to Lavender who looked disgusted at having to touch it, and steered Ginny and Draco out of the tent where Bill and Charlie had led Molly. Ginny had not said anything due to Draco squeezing her arm but she had been glaring and would have opened her mouth if he hadn't hissed at her for silence. His political support was non-existent and if she sullied the Malfoy name by verbally assaulting Potter he would be even more of a social pariah.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione apologized, upset she had lost her temper and possibly ruined Harry's big day. She was relieved when he burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that was the funniest thing since Malfoy was turned into a ferret in 4th year. It's too bad you didn't do him too for posterity sake." He told her, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Don't worry about it Hermione, he deserved it. Besides we all got to see your killer transfiguration skills, I barely even saw you draw your wand!" The rest of the party went smoothly and all had a good time.

"May I walk you home this evening?" Severus asked her as the night drew to a close. "I would love to know where you live so I can call upon you."

"Severus you are always welcome in my home, more than welcome," she told him softly as they headed down the path to Hogsmead with some of the other party guests who were using the floo at The Three Broomsticks. They held hands as they walked along the residential street and up towards Hope Cottage. When she opened the gate he chuckled.

"You told us you bought a cottage not a large house," he smiled at her.

"Well its name is Hope Cottage, that is what you will have to use for the floo address," she told him with a smile. "Come inside and let me give you a tour and set the apparition wards to recognize you." She showed him around her house and introduced him to the three house elves in her employ. They sat on the couch in the living room staring at the fire just enjoying each other's company. "Did you like my surprise?" She asked him, snuggling more onto his shoulder.

"Yes, all of them," he told her running his fingers through her hair. "I especially like the fact that you are back for good. I don't think I would have been able to let you go again so soon. My heart has been aching in you absence since I was able to kiss you for the first time."

"Well let me ease your ache then," she told him and the two spent the evening kissing in front of the fire and talking about all the things they were planning on doing together now that she was home. Overall it was a perfect day for Hermione and she fell asleep in her soft bed thinking about how there really was no place like home.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Hermione and the twins store Electronic Wizarding Wares sold out of merchandise within the first month and they had to let Lee and the their three girlfriends/fiancées in on the secret to help with the spell work to get restocked. Their muggle connection was grateful for their large orders and was willing to overlook any confusing or strange occurrences when he delivered to their warehouse. They were the fastest growing business in the wizarding world and had requests from around the globe for transfigured items. The even hired an additional three employees to handle the international orders. They paid their employees top dollar for having to agree to the secrecy charm and were well respected for it. By the end of their first year of business they had made more than 10 times their original investment as well as more than 5 times their projected income.

The twins had a huge double wedding with all the trimmings and bought a huge manor house that they were going to share; each family with its own wing but still close enough to have a good time together. The Weasley family had never recovered from the fight after Harry's wedding and Molly had not spoken to the twins, Bill, Charlie or even Arthur since that night. She had packed her bags and moved in with Ginny at Malfoy manor by the next morning and to this day no one understands what happened to her as she used to be such a loving and caring woman. Ron and Lavender divorced a year after Harry's wedding. Ron had lost another job and was not able to find work and told Lavender she would have to get a job to support them, shortly after Lavender became pregnant. When the baby was born with black hair and looked nothing like Ron or any Weasley before him it was discovered that Lavender had been cheating on him since he lost his job and the man was giving her money for rent, she had never actually gotten a job. Ron was further devastated when Arthur told him that he could not move back in the burrow and that he would have to get himself out of his own mess this time. Ron is now the groundskeeper for the Chudley Cannons field, as it was the only thing he was qualified to do with such low NEWTs, his horrible attitude and obsession with Quidditch.

Hermione finished her apprenticeship with both Minerva and Albus in under a year and was able to receive her mastery certificate. She loved working at Hogwarts as she go to see Severus every day as well as Albus, Minerva and the new DADA teacher Victor Krum and his now wife and Ancient Runes professor Katlyn Krum nee Smith. Harry still crashed at least two meals per week and had his own chair at the table. He and Tonks, who insisted still on being called Tonks and had unofficially changed her name to Tonks Potter, were very happy and expecting their second child. Their son Sirius James Potter was the little hellion you would expect him to be due to who he was named after. This time they were expecting a girl who they had decided to call Lillian Rose Potter.

Harry was doing wonders on the Wizengammot overturning outdated laws and regulations as well as implementing many new ones that would protect the wizarding world from annihilation from muggles as well as from threats from other dark wizards. Their world was quickly becoming revolutionized with the use of Hermione's electronics as well as the WWWW or the Wizard World Wide Web and the WSN or the Wizarding Satellite Network. The ability to communicate quickly and over long distances brought all the different areas of the wizarding world closer together. Soon the wizarding world had the best of the muggle world along with the long standing traditions of the wizarding world, it was a great combination.

Hermione and Severus became much closer over the year of her apprenticeship and Severus proposed to her on the anniversary of their first kiss. The two were wed in a small ceremony of just family and friends. Hermione was able to use her connections in the ministry to arrange a portkey to Australia for their honeymoon so she could show him everything she experienced. Students slowly forgot to be afraid of Severus as he had become fair and unbiased with the support of Hermione. He quickly became the best potions professor the school had ever had and the two spend hours together researching and brewing. Hermione was successful in her attempt to modify the wolfsbane potion and was able to cure the disease entirely. The happiest day in her potions career was when she stood with Remus Lupin under the full moon in human form and watched him laugh and dance around.

She and Severus were happy with their life and content, or at least they believed so until the day they found out that Hermione was pregnant. Their little girl Selene Snape had long curly black hair and deep brown eyes and was as smart as both her parents. Hermione realized that her life was complete as she held her baby in her arms for the first time and watched at Severus cried at the beauty of their daughter.

They all were happy and content and lived productive and long lives until they began their next big adventure leaving behind a lasting legacy and forever being remembered as the pioneers of modern wizarding society.

_Author's note: _

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story and for the wonderful reviews. I hope to write another story soon as I have the first few chapters already written. It will be another Snape/Hermione but with a different twist. I plan on calling my next one, "My Real Parents" so you can guess the plot line until I update it! _

_Thanks again for reading! _

_God Bless,_

_Redfrog_


End file.
